Things They Said
by TIM N'DALLY's GURL
Summary: They said she had cried the moment she found out the blond and his pink haired companion returned, they said she ran toward the tower as soon as she processed the news, they said she was heartbroken because of team 7's perfect couple, they never said her reactions stemmed from the raven haired man they dragged back with them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sadly i own nothing.

They said she had cried the moment she found out the blond and his pink haired companion returned, they said she ran toward the tower as soon as she processed the news, they said she was heartbroken because of team 7's couple, they never said her reactions stemmed from the raven haired man they dragged back with them.

* * *

Her world was crumbling around her as she ran through the newly rebuilt village. Her lungs burned as she pushed her body to a faster pace, while trying all the while to stop her emotions from bursting through her chest. She had built herself a world with rainbows and dreams all the while lying to herself. She had lied to herself and she despised the weakness. Her only self-defense, her ostrich like mentality had lead to this… this was reality, her own doing.

She had been naïve back then, barely thirteen and with no confidence to speak of after years of emotional warfare against her family, against her village, against herself. Naïve or not, reality had always crept up to her consciousness at night when the shadows would remind her that she didn't belong in the light, no Hinata Hyuga belonged to the darkness. Better yet she belonged to the newly crowned King of darkness, and if what they said was true then very soon she would have to give up on chasing the rays of sunshine and finally accept her reality.

* * *

He had expected death, he had welcomed death but as was fate's custom he was denied. The battle between once teammates had been brutal, all three had given it their all, and been dubbed the new sannin. Well they had given it their all, he had held back, and at that last moment as Naruto's rasengan came at him from his left and Sakura's charka filled fist from the right he had extinguished his chidori. They hadn't been able to stop even though they had tried. But as he had fallen from atop his hawk summon and toward the ground with their cries sounding further and further away he had smiled, welcoming death, welcoming peace.

But alas neither peace nor victory were to be his and so he had awoken healed and imprisoned in the very heart of that which he had vowed to exterminate. Surrounded by ANBU and shackled by charka restraints he glared at his guards, he fumed at their holier than thou attitudes, and plotted their destruction. He would bring upon them terrors and-

His hearing picked up the labored breath beyond the four barriers that held him, he heard the whispered demands, he smelled clean citrus and the earth after the rain, and memories that had been buried for so long surged to the forefront, causing a smirk. Perhaps he had been careless, it appeared he had forgotten that he had left something of his in this kami forsaken village.

* * *

She had argued and demanded her way through the rookie ANBU stationed at the most fortified cell in all of Konoha. She had pressed through checkpoints and security clearance and finally she had arrived at the final barrier. She laid her hand parallel to the barrier, closed her eyes and she found what she had dreaded the most. He was really here, alive and she would bet the entire Uchiha Compound hell bent on revenge. His essence reached out to her, curled around her as if drawing her closer, and then the whispered, "Come."

Her eyes sprung open as she looked at the final barrier, feeling the deer masked Anbu lazily scrutinizing her.

"Ma, are you just going to stand there after demanding to be let in?"

" No deer-san if you would please let me in."

"Ne, Hinata-hime what does a Hyuga of your station have to do with a traitor especially since you've never had anything to do with him?"

And even though it was an honest and harmless question birthed of confused curiosity it made her flinch because barely a week back in the village and the shadows she had fought for so long were devouring her whole.

"Please just let me in."

With a analyzing look she could feel the Anbu guard stood aside, lowered the barrier, and unlocked the heavy door to a small room with two sentries on either side of the door and a cell with bars against the far wall that held one pale, raven haired male.

* * *

She had changed, not so drastically, that he couldn't recognize her –although he would always be able to sense and recognize her no matter the disguise- but small things like longer hair, the less bulky clothes, the height, and most noticeably the curves. She had finally come into her own, she had become a woman, and had acquired the one thing she had lacked confidence. Although he was seeing precious little of it now she looked him directly in the eye something she had only ever been capable of in the dark when she thought he couldn't see her, her shoulders where held straight as well as her head something that years ago was an impossibility. Yes, she had matured and become a woman but a woman with at least one habit she hadn't been completely able to eradicate – denial.

He saw it screaming through her wide eyes, in her labored breath, in the slight shake of her head, she had convinced herself that he would never return, but he was finding that this village had one redeeming quality…it had her. And as he studied her he realized that there was one last thing on his to-do-list that he had yet to check off.

* * *

He hadn't changed. He had the same pain wrapped around him like armor, the same set of arrogance in his elevated nose, the same cold determination, and the same stubborn smirk. In all the ways that mattered he hadn't changed much. And were she any other person, with any other set of eyes, and she had she not known him as she did she could have left it there but she was Hinata Hyuga, she possessed the byakugan, and she knew him very well.

He had matured, instead of the consuming hatred that had driven him away years ago it was pain that controlled him now. He had laid to rest his hatred and in doing so had allowed the pain of his clan's extermination, of his murdered parents, of his time with that snake, of his brother's death at his hands, and the knowledge of all he had done throughout the years to consume him. Where she had fought the shadows, he had offered himself up. The man she saw before her was broken and yet no one could break him.

'_Oh, Sasuke what have you become_' she thought as she looked into his obsidian eyes.

He looked at her and smirked "Took you long enough to get here, hn."

"Hai. I just returned from a mission."

* * *

The raven haired Uchiha took to staring at the Hyuga heiress after their short exchange but it was a mutual perusal. It was for lack of better words odd and confusing to the strategic nin hidden behind the deer mask. Shikamaru felt like he was missing a vital piece of information because this connection – and there was a connection between the dark haired couple – was simply unexplainable.

Shikamaru went over the knowledge he had on both shinobi. The Hyuga reigned on the right side of the village with the rest of the shinobi clans of light in descending order of light toward the left with clans such as the Sarutobi, Senju, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and many others. While the Uchiha had reigned to the far left with the dark clans such as the Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka, Kuraku, and a couple more. There was a rift between the two clans and yet while living both had been cordial, acting more like estranged cousins than enemies. During the Academy the couple was never seen together neither was there any evidence to suggest that they were aware of the other's existence. Yet they were somehow connected.

"Hn. I'll be out soon," was the statement that broke the silence surprising everyone in the room for its utterance and the words themselves.

"I am calling into effect our contract"

This statement seemed to hit the heiress like a physical blow even though it seemed as if she was braced for it.

"Are you certain you can call it into effect?"

Sasuke's reaction to her quiet question was immediate and angrily he seethed.

"Careful kimi(1) your words call into question my honor and my name. It would seem I should be more concerned with your end, no "

Again Hinata flinched, bowed her head looking as if on the verge of tears but she took a shuddering breath and then consented.

"I Hinata heiress apparent of the Hyuga clan honor and renew my blood oath to Sasuke Uchiha."

The smirk on the treacherous bastard's face looked as if he had won a shōgi game over a particularly difficult opponent. Still smirking the Uchiha bowed his head slightly before giving Shikamaru the missing piece to the puzzle.

"Good, I too honor and renew my blood oath to you dear wife."

Two things ran simultaneously through Shikamaru's mind : _they don't pay me enough to deal with this_ and more so than anything else '_how troublesome_.'

* * *

(1) Kimi is one of the very few terms of endearment actually used by Japanese men toward their significant others.

So hope you enjoy this. please read and review it would mean a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

Disclaimer: Even though a couple of days have gone by I still don't own a thing.

They said that she visited the Uchiha to make up for the loss of her life long love, the blond who was currently managing his new role as Hokage, they said her apparent surrender was due to the blossoming relationship between a certain blond and a pink haired koinochi, they never said Hinata Hyuga was simply being a dutiful wife.

* * *

_Age five_

_Children's laughter drifted toward two dark haired women as they watched a little pale boy play the part of a ninja and a shy little girl play the princess in need of rescuing._

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun the koi dragons are fast aren't they?"_

_"Not faster than an Uchiha Kaa-san," responded the little boy who dared rescue the princess._

_"They're growing up so fast aren't they Hikaru?"_

_"Hai, seems like yesterday we were teaching them to walk Mikoto. Now I wish I hadn't taught her how to walk at all."_

_"Ne, little Hinata can't be all that bad. She's always so still. Mine on the other hand is a never-ending ball of energy, and curious about everything."_

_With a light sound of amusement the Lady of the Hyuga Clan responded "No, she's quite still compared to your Sasuke-kun but not as a typical Hyuga. Hinata is reserved, she is shy and because of it I fear what might happen after…" she trailed off as she rubbed her taught belly. She was due in three months and then she didn't know what would happen to her firstborn._

_The silence was broken as the door behind the two women opened to reveal the heads of the Hyuga and the Uchiha clans with two scrolls in hand. Hiashi was the first to speak in that low timber of his._

_"As of today the Hyuga household allies with the Uchiha as a sign of good faith and respect toward the future joining of the families."_

_Hikaru gasped as she watched Hiashi's eyes turn toward the little boy who held her daughter's pale little hand in an attempt to show her that the koi were in fact really nice and wouldn't hurt her. Her second born hadn't even arrived and her husband had already signed her daughter's life away, like some defective pawn._

_Her horror must have shown as a hand reached out and grasped hers. Mikoto must have felt the same but she held it in. As Hikaru looked into her friend's eyes she couldn't help but wish her little girl could have had the ability to chose her own life. Not only her daughter but also the brave little boy who stood behind her now, whose life would never be his to control._

_Hikaru gave a small smile to Mikoto as she grieved for the children who didn't even know what this meant for their lives._

* * *

The present

Six months later

He had been briefed on the odd list of visitors – or better yet visitor- that his old teammate entertained everyday unless said visitor was on a mission. Naruto however couldn't figure it out. The cool but weird Hyuga who had protected him, confessed her love for him, and basically died for him had never been deceitful. He knew she loved him but he had never been able to return the feelings, and for lack of knowing how to deal with the situation of her confession he had ignored the situation and avoided her.

However now he couldn't for the life of him figure this out. Hinata visited the teme every day around lunch time if she was in the village, and stayed for an hour or so. He couldn't very well ask her since he had continuously appointed others as team leaders on missions in order to avoid her for months, but he had tried to talk to her through the Konoha eleven in order to set up a meeting. The same response had been brought back by every one of their friends 'although catching up would be acceptable Hokage-sama currently my duties impede such a gathering.' Whether he invited her for breakfast, lunch or dinner, she was busy but the most disturbing part was the rigid formality. He had gone from 'Naruto-kun' to 'Naruto-san' and finally the one he dislikedthe most coming from someone he considered a friend 'Hokage-sama.' He knew he had probably hurt her feelings but this was ridiculous and he needed to know why she was visiting the teme.

Which brought him back to the problem at hand, what business did the Hyuga heir have with the teme when they had never been friends and she had never been Sasuke's fangirl. He was tired of thinking about this and every time he asked Shikamaru all the lazy bastard said was 'As troublesome as this seems you need to hear it from them." But Shikamaru didn't understand Sasuke was barely speaking to him again and no matter who he sent Hinata wouldn't speak with him. So he would try a more direct approach around the time she would visit the teme he would ambush her and her manners would force her to speak with him. It was a plan and it would work 'believe it' thought the blond man with a small smile before he looked at the stack of papers on his desk. He really hated this part of the job.

* * *

She had made him one of his favorite dishes with extra tomatoes. She would feed him his lunch, stay for a hushed conversation, and then leave only to repeat the cycle everyday without altercation. Kami however didn't seem to be on her side this specific day as a blond blur landed in front of her.

It had been a better part of a year since she had last seen him. At first the war had kept them separated and at opposite ends of the battle ground, then with peace missions were given to team leaders which she never was, and the weekly gatherings their friends had on Fridays one way or another had never coincided with their schedules. And then Sasuke had returned and it was her who began avoiding him. All in all it had been close to eleven months since she had caught even a glimpse of his spiky blond hair, and grinning face. She had expected some emotion but all she felt was surprise at his sudden appearance. As was once written by a wise man 'absence had diminished her small love as the wind blew out a candle.'

"Oi Hinata-chan! Long time no see right? You wouldn't be avoiding me would you?!"

His loud inquiries, which normally would have had her blushing, simply killed her good mood. She found herself responding in a less than friendly yet perfectly polite manner, "No more than you might have been avoiding me Hokage-sama," which earned her a sharp inhalation from him. She had never been mean to anyone much less the man she had idolized as a girl and loved as a woman.

"I apologize for that Hokage-sama it was out of line. I am glad to see you happy and healthy once again. Hopefully we can catch up another time but I must get going now."

She tried to walk past him but he blocked and asked, "Where you going in such a hurry Hinata-chan? We haven't gotten a chance to catch up!" and even as she moved to leave he fell into step with her. She couldn't believe him. After ignoring her and avoiding her now he wanted to make her life worse than he already had by achieving his dreams and destroying hers all in one fell swoop.

* * *

"Ne, I understand you need to be somewhere so I'll just walk you there."

Naruto could feel the natural energy roiling around her as he'd questioned her avoidance but he had never expected her response nor the annoyance behind it. Hinata had always been the nice, calm girl that helped him no matter the time, the place, or what she had to drop in order to help. He realized in that moment how much he had missed her presence, and how he had searched for a familiar presence, he couldn't name but felt its absence all the same these long months. But something had changed, even when she was shy they had never had a strained silence and she had never addressed him so coldly either. Thinking that perhaps he had hurt her more than he expected he reached out to stop her, to talk, to try and fix whatever was broken between them. However, he never could have prepared for her reaction.

* * *

She saw his hand reaching out in her peripheral and jumped away from him. The last thing she needed was to go into Sasuke's cell with his smell on her. She had to make it clear that touching was now prohibited before he did something that set Sasuke off.

" Please refrain from touching me Hokage-sama." He was taken aback and she knew it but better he understand now.

"Do I repulse you now Hinata-chan?" her breath hitched as she realized what he thought. He was looking down and off to the side as he spoke in that small voice. She never…it was never like that.

"Ano, No. Just no." and he brightened just a bit. It was time for her to at least explain what she could. " Ano I'm as good as married now Naruto-san. And my significant other has a very sharp nose, it would be unwise to…carry another's scent on me. Do you maybe understand Naruto–san?"

His eyes brightened right before hey sharpened "I didn't hear about your engagement Hinata-chan. When did it happen?"

She smiled knowingly. He automatically thought of love, ah but the freedom afforded to those shinobi who did not bare a clan name. "It was a long time ago Naruto-san, now I must simply honor my oath."

She was aware of why he had sought her out but she wasn't going to deal with this. Naruto was Sasuke's teammate so he should deal with him. She removed her food filled basket from the crook of her arm and handed it to him.

"Tell Sasuke that you and I have renewed our friendship and that I hope he enjoys this meal. You'll take it to him right?"

"Um sure Hinata-chan but where are you going?'

She sunnily replied "To a much needed day off," as she walked back into the heart of the village marketplace leaving the confused blond behind her.

* * *

Sasuke opened an eye to stare at the clock above the heavy metal door and scowled. She was late. She was never late. Perhaps she had been called away on another mission although she had just returned from one a day ago. As he mauled over this new development he scented one of his favorite dishes, this however made his eyes narrow and his body tense. Although he scented her homemade meal he couldn't detect the anticipated aroma of citrus and rain soaked earth. In actuality what he detected made him want to groan, it was ramen. Only one person carried the smell of those pale noodles so entrenched in their being.

" TEME," it seemed Narutard had arrived but it wasn't the presence of the hyper blond that bothered him or his overly happy nature. No, what bothered Sasuke was that the damn knucklehead had his wife's basket in his hand.

"Guess what teme! Me and Hinata-chan are friends again! Isn't that great! Oh! And she said to tell you that she hoped you enjoyed this meal. She's a really nice girl right, teme?"

and with those overly enthused words shouted directly at Sasuke who was naturally a quite man and even more so during his confinement, Sasuke realized why his preferred visitor had been replaced by his annoying teammate.

His wily wife didn't want to be the one to tell Naruto that she was married to him. She didn't want to deal with the situation and thus pawned the baka of on him. Sasuke supposed that it was fitting that he break the news to the blond idiot. Oh, but how Sasuke was going to enjoy the look on Naruto's face when he broke the news to him.

* * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke went from scowling darkly at him to wearing that damn annoying smirk on his arrogant face. It seemed that arrogance and annoying smirks were genetically inherited by all Uchihas.

"So you're 'friends' with the Hyuga now, are you?" and Naruto felt like he was walking into a trap.

"Yea, turns out she wasn't really avoiding me because of you know her confession and all but because she's getting married. Although I don't know who her betrothed is."

"Really? You don't know who her husband is?"

And that was when Naruto knew something was wrong. It was almost like Sasuke was taunting him or daring him to say something. What that something was Naruto had no idea. So he did what he normally did with his overly sensitive and reclusive teammate, he baited him.

"Ne, teme what does it matter who he is anyway we both know she only married him because she was forced to. Besides its no secret she still loves me anyway," but Naruto in all the years of taunting and reacting to Sasuke he had never gotten a reaction out of the cold Uchiha like he did in that moment.

Sasuke nasty temper which he had kept under wraps for the last six months finally reared its ugly head. he seethed.

"She is mine. Do you understand me Uzumaki? Mine, and I don't share what's mine."

And only when Sasuke noticed that he wasn't saying anything did he realize he'd been baited into telling Naruto precisely what he wanted to know. Although Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know. The only girl who had ever carried a torch for him and had been an honest friend was his best friend's wife.

" Nani, how is she your wife? I mean you left when we were thirteen and she was in love with me and…we were thirteen you sick bastard! How could you be married?!"

* * *

Sasuke looked off to the side and when he finally looked back at the loud blond he was back to his stoic self.

"Just shut up and give me my food dobe."

"Food! You're asking for food at a time like this!"

"Yes, baka this happens to be my lunch time. So if your going to stay sit down, shut up, and give me my food."

Sasuke watched as Naruto did so in a stupor and began eating his food topped with a gardens worth of tomatoes.

"Nani who puts so much tomatoes in their food. Blah, you should talk to Hinata-chan about her overuse of tomatoes teme," came Naruto's commentary on the small portion he was eating that was in actuality his wife's. Sasuke watched as the idiot proceeded to pick out all the tomatoes in the dish while complaining. Saasuke on the other hand made note to tell Hinata how delicious her food was while waiting for the blond to start his questions again.

"Ne, Sasuke you could have told me you were married you know. Although I still don't understand how it is your married."

"And yet they put you in charge of an entire village."

* * *

So hope you like please read and review. Let me know what you think. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3 Life Got Colder

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your feedback and your comments! Knowing you're all looking forward to the next chapter just as much as I am is a very helpful when confronting the evil that writers-block. So thank you to those who have been reviewing faithfully. Without further adieu chapter three!

* * *

Disclaimer: Still I own nothing.

They said he was using her to lighten his time spent in confinement, they said he used her as his entertainment, they said she was a traitor just like him. They never said he was a doting husband.

* * *

_Age twelve_

_A lanky teenager sat on the small pier built over a lake. It was the same lake his brother had once taught him Katon, the same lake where he had tried to impress his father with said jutsu. The moon was waning and the bit of light it gave off was blocked by the clouds. There were no stars to admire this night, and the creatures deep within the forest had sought shelter. The dark haired teen however sat there silently in the cold._

_A lone figure walked onto the wooden pier, hesitating before sitting next to him. They sat in silence as was their habit while looking out at the sky's reflection upon the water's surface. Their ritual was interrupted as the boy spoke to his companion without looking away from the water._

"_You tried to hug himtoday." Silence met his statement and without looking he knew his companion was poking her fingers together and blushing._

"_Ano g-g-girls hug you all t-t-the time, or at l-l-least they try," was his companions reply._

"_This is true, but I do not initiate any of these hugs and do my best to discourage as well as avoid them."_

_Again silence reigned between them as his companion bowed her head. He needed to make her understand why this behavior couldn't continue. Make her understand that he couldn't, wouldn't condone this._

"_What if this continues, this infatuation with him. What if in the future he is one of our team  
mates, or he develops feeling for you and wishes to become something more than friends? What about me? When I go out on missions and one of my teammates won't protect me because he is angry that he can not have my wife, what then Hinata? __Or when I walk down the street and he grins or smirks because of what he had with you? You'll be my wife and I understand that your feelings might lie elsewhere but I am asking that you keep it to yourself."_

_And as his fiancé processed what he had said he turned his head away from her because he knew the real reason he hated that blond idiot. Naruto Uzumaki had the one thing that Sasuke wanted besides revenge, he had the affections of Hinata Hyuga. As he sat day after day in the Academy and watched as Hinata longed for the idiot his rage grew._

_Everyone was so busy looking at the blond idiot and useless pink haired kunoichi's antics that the quiet student went unnoticed. Because as the class and teachers watched Hinata pine for Uzumaki, Uzumaki was doing something to gain Sakura's attention, Sakura on the other hand was too busy confessing her love for him, and all the while Sasuke watched the lavender eyed princess._

"_A-a-ano Sasuke-kun I u-understand what y-y-you mean," came his companions response bringing him back to the present and putting him at ease, "b-b-but I would a-a-also like t-t-the same c-c-courtesy from y-y-you."_

_The teenager's brows furrowed as he tried to understand what his fiancé meant. She quickly expanded on her request._

"_I-i-if I am to k-k-keep to mys-self then I-I ask t-t-the same of y-y-you with your f-f-fan girls a-a-and anyone s-s-special to y-y-you."_

"_Hn. I wouldn't embarrass or shame you in such a way. We are both going to be shinobi and there will be missions but outside of that if we have…needs before we marry it should be handled outside of the village, ne?"_

_And although she responded with a high squeaked, "Hai, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke wanted more but couldn't ask for it. He slipped his hand into hers, engulfed it really, and thought about how much life had changed for them both since those carefree days when he was a prince of light and she his princess. She had lost her mother a few months after their betrothal and had become a withdrawn girl, his clan had been massacred and he had fallen from grace, and both of them were broken simply trying to piece the shattered remains back into a semblance of a whole._

_His fiancé simply looked at him, cocking her head to the side while studying him in the darkness but she didn't withdraw. Others might be scared of him but the girl who remembered him when he could still laugh, the one who held him when he had been seven and unable to cope with his reality knew she had nothing to fear from him. He might have fallen from grace, he might not belong in the light anymore, and he might be a prince of shadows but he was still a prince and he would always come for the only person left he could call his._

* * *

Present

He sat there thinking about this new development. Naruto simply couldn't wrap his mind around this marriage. He sat outside of Sasuke's cell studying his old teammate trying to figure this out.

"Why did you marry her?"

"She was given to me."

"But you knew, even though I didn't, that she had a crush on me. So why marry someone who doesn't love you? You had an entire village of girls after you. "

"She was never going to go after you. And she knew as well as I did that we would marry someday."

"Ne I think you simply wanted the only girl who didn't pay attention to you teme. You couldn't stand that anyone would chose me over you!"

"Baka. She was mine years before she started having feelings for you. Even then she knew it could go no further than a harmless crush."

"But what about her happiness? She deserves to have someone who loves her and whom she loves back!"

And at that moment Naruto realized something that no one had before, Sasuke actually loved Hinata. Naruto couldn't believe this.

"You love her don't you, Sasuke?"

* * *

"Hn."

Sasuke looked at the ceiling his head thrown back against the wall. He really wished the Dobe was as clueless as he had been in their Genin days. It would make this situation so much easier.

"Does she... Does she know you love her?"

Sasuke contemplated Naruto's question. She probably didn't know. His wife had probably made millions of excuses for his behavior throughout the years. Instead of jealousy she would assume pride, instead of caring she would assume duty, and so on. She would never admit to herself that what Sasuke did he did out of honest to Kami love. No, she would never accept it. The dobe's voice broke him out of his train of thought.

"Hey. Hey! Teme!"

With a heavy sigh Sasuke faced his old teammate.  
"What dobe?"

"I asked does she know?"

"Hn."

"So I'll take it she has no idea and you're in no hurry to let her know."

"And neither are you."

"But-"

"No."

"You know teme you can be a real pain in the arse."

"Hn."

And so Sasuke returned to his study of the decaying ceiling and silence reigned over them once again. Except now that they were older the silence wasn't as strained as it had been in the past.

* * *

Six months later

After that fateful day when Naruto had ambushed her, Hinata had been appointed mission leader several times and things seemed less strained. Well when it came to Naruto at least, Sakura was an entirely different matter. It was like Sakura couldn't decide whether to act guilty or angry around Hinata.

Hinata just ignored Sakura's constant mood swings. Instead her focus was on Sasuke's parole date which was conveniently in two days. This however wasn't a completely joyous matter. Yes, she was glad Sasuke was getting out of his yearlong imprisonment but on the other hand she knew it was the end of her charade. She was aware of several rumors that were circulating around the village but as soon as Sasuke was released he would expect her to live with him and the truth would be revealed.

And although Hinata had gone over the situation in her mind over and over again there was no alternative. Sasuke had never cared about the opinions of others and he wouldn't live a lie simply to avoid what the village would say. He wasn't going to stand for her lies either. If there was one thing about Sasuke that never changed was his brutal honesty. If Sasuke didn't like you he would tell you, if he didn't agree he'd let you know and he wouldn't hide his opinions to spare someone's feelings, even hers.

As Hinata contemplated her current dilemma, she lost awareness of her surroundings only to come crashing into them, quite literally. Hinata had walked into Sakura as she headed for her department in Konoha's Hospital.

"Ano gomen Sakura-san I wasn't paying attention."

"I can see that. You need to be more aware. For goodness sake we're shinobi."

And as the words were spit at her, Hinata realized today Sakura was in a 'I hate Hinata' mood. She however couldn't understand why Sakura had been acting so rude and spiteful toward her. Although if pressed for a reason Hinata would probably guess that Sakura had found out about Hinata's marriage to Sasuke from Naruto. Since Naruto was Sakura's fiancé it was no surprise that the information had reached her.

Hinata however couldn't understand why Sakura was angry seeing as she was engaged to Naruto, they had even set a date for the wedding in June. A date, which was less than four months away since it was March already. Nevertheless if looks could kill those daggers being glared at her would have had her twitching on the floor, fighting for her last breath months ago.

"Any way Hinata-chan I wanted to let you know not to make any plans for Sasuke's release in two days. Since it'll be his first day out team seven is going to have a reunion and we would appreciate some privacy. You know how Sasuke is about outsiders and all. But anyway see you around."

Sakura walked away as she threw her last words over her shoulder leaving a somewhat irritated Hinata behind. Hinata was getting fed up of the kunoichi's biting remarks and belittling comments. And suddenly it hit her. If Hinata was going to have to let the entire village and world know that for the last six years she had been Mrs. Uchiha then she was going to do it right. She had had enough of the hiding and the lying just to spare other  
people's feelings. She was done walking on eggshells.

That same day Hinata went to the Uchiha Compound and headed directly for the house she had played in as a child. A thick layer of dust covered every surface. All of the inhabitants belongings had been boxed up throughout the rooms. Hinata walked through what was once a home to the head of clan's bedroom. The only piece of furniture that hadn't been removed was his mother's vanity. It sat there untouched with it's jewelry box and hair combs collecting dust. Hinata opened the jewelry box to retrieve something she hadn't seen in years, not since that night.

* * *

_He had sounded so urgent when he'd told her to meet him at their spot that night. She didn't know what was going on but it didn't sound good. As she neared the lake they hadn't met at in months she saw him standing on the pier. She walked faster until she reached his side. He was tense, so rigid and he seemed cold. Hinata didn't know what had happened but she was scared. Sasuke had become colder to everyone but never her._

_"I'm leaving the village."_

_Those words uttered so calmly tore through her. If Hinata were honest, she couldn't say she was surprised. This had been a longtime coming. Even though she had heard certain whispers at the compound, that if true would change everything, it was necessary for him to follow his path._

_"Did you bring what I asked for?"_

_"Hai S-s-sasuke-kun but why d-d-did you ask f-f-for it?"_

_"I want us to sign the contract tonight."_

_Tonight. They couldn't sign the contracts tonight. They were too young and she...he had finally noticed her and she never thought this would come so soon._

_"B-b-but why tonight? Why n-n-not when you come b-b-back?"_

_"Hn."_

_With that little sound of his she knew. He wouldn't say it out loud but he knew he probably wouldn't be coming back._

_"With us married in my absence all my holdings, all the Uchiha holdings go to you instead of the village. You'll have  
access to the money and my house within the compound and when you turn seventeen the entire compound becomes yours as well."_

_"B-b-but Sasuke-kun I..."_

_"No one will know. I just...I need to know that should anything happen with your clan, should it come to the worse they can't seal you and you'll be taken care of."_

_Should it come to the worse, in other words should she be disowned neither her father nor the council would be able to seal her since she would belong to another clan. Should she be disowned she would have somewhere to live, she would have a way to protect herself. Protection, it seemed that it was all she ever asked from Sasuke. She had always been secure, she had always known her father wouldn't really harm her because of her Uchiha shadow, knew her future was assured because he would be her future but now._

_"I... I'm sorry y-y-you always have t-t-to rescue me or l-l-look out for me."_

_"Hn. I don't mind having someone to worry about."_

_He didn't mind and that had been wistful amusement in his tone. He would always find a way to protect her. That was just who Sasuke was and she knew he'd find a way back to her if she ever had need of him again._

_"Ok Sasuke-kun let's s-s-sign the c-c-contracts."_

_Giving her a small nod and a sad smile Sasuke opened his contract and laid it out on top of the pier as she did the same with hers. Their own fathers had drawn these contracts when they were five. Both contracts had the clans' seals, their fathers' signatures, and the Third's signature. All the contracts needed to be official were their signatures. She watched as he bit his thumb and signed his sprawling signature on both rolls. As he finished he raised his eyebrow at her as if asking whether or not she was going through with it. With a deep breath, Hinata bit her thumb and signed the rolls as well._

_It was done. She was no longer a Hyuga from now on she was an Uchiha. She looked straight into his eyes as he studied her openly as if trying to memorize her features. In that moment she hated to think that if anything were to happen to him she wouldn't know. She would find out by another's mouth what had become of her fri-...of her husband._

_"Sasuke-kun h-h-how will I...Will I know if s-s-something happens t-t-to you?"_

_"No, you won't."_

_"I-i-is there someway t-t-that I could...that we c-c-could know if..."_

_If the other dies was left unsaid. The words hung in the air between them._

_"There is a way, but I don't think you'll want to do it."_

_"W-w-what is it Sasuke-kun?"_

_"A blood oath."_

_The breath left her lungs as his words registered. A blood oath was a promise sealed in blood held sacred among shinobi as a last resort. The only way to break a blood oath was death. If one of the holders died the other would immediately feel the oath's release within them. Even though it was extreme it would hold, as she looked at Sasuke she_  
_decided it was worth it. If anything happened to him she wanted to be the first to know._

_"A-a-ano Sasuke-kun what w-w-would we promise?"_

_His look of shock was priceless. He even seemed to be at a loss for words as he realized she was accepting his suggestion instead of balking at the idea._

_"How about the only promise we've ever made to each other?"_

_The only promise?...no needs with anyone in the village? But what about Naru- NO. She had to do this for herself and she owed it to Sasuke._

_"O-k-kay Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

_She agreed. He never thought she would agree. He wanted to grin. He wanted to stay with her. But he couldn't sleep anymore, even awake he would start reliving it. He was tired of everyone telling him to move on. He couldn't, he couldn't move on until he laid his past to rest, until he killed his brother. He couldn't be the man he had always said_  
_he would be until justice was served. He didn't have a future unless he ensured the past would stop haunting him._

_As he looked at the girl he had loved one way or another his whole life he knew he couldn't be what she needed, At least not like this. He drew one if his kunai from his pouch and fisted the handle._

_"Are you sure about this? After we do this it will really be till death do we part."_

_"Hai I'm s-s-sure Sasuke-kun."_

_Giving his oath of fealty to her in regards to the inhabitants of this village he plunged the kunai into the palm of his hand with a grimace. He watched as she took the sharpened blade from his hand and repeated his words before her flesh met steel._

_"It's not too late Hinata. If we stop now we can still avoid this."_

_He wanted to give her an out. He didn't want her to be miserable because of him. But as he looked in her eyes he noticed the determination in her endless orbs._

_"L-l-let's finish t-t-this Sasuke-kun," she said with a grimace as she looked him in the eyes. Giving her a nod he intertwined their fingers and pressed bleeding palm to bleeding palm. The hot burn of the injury as well as the oath taking effect within them was almost unbearable. With their hands joined he couldn't help himself, if he died he was going to know at the very least what his wife tasted like._

_With his right hand he gripped her nape and brought her toward him. He crashed his rough lips onto hers pleading for her to respond. With their blood running and chests pressed against each other he earned his moment of happiness._

_His lips slid over hers, his tongue coaxed her mouth to open even if just a bit and as he gained access to his heaven he realized that his wife tasted of tangy citrus. She was shy but he couldn't ask for more, not now. Sasuke pulled away only to rest his forehead against hers, opening his eyes to look into her shocked orbs._

_With one last sigh he slipped a small object into her hand and pulled away from her already missing her warmth. He turned and ran, disappearing into the forest.  
_

* * *

Hinata held the ring he had left that night in her hand. She had seen the ring on the hand of each Lady Uchiha in the portraits. It was the matriarch's ring, it was his mother's ring, and now it was Hinata's. It was a symphony of diamonds and rubies that created the Uchiha fan on a white gold band. It was a real beauty and it represented a role that had been handed down for generations, Hinata could only hope she would be as worthy as her predecessors.

Hinata glanced at her watch, the cleaning crew she had hired for the Uchiha house she had selected should be finishing soon. It was time for her to make her way over to see Sasuke. Hinata closed the jewelry box and withdrew from the bedroom. As she exited the house, she couldn't help but look out at the garden where the pond had been full of koi once. Once things had been different, but that was before life got colder.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Now if you look right under this line there is a wonderful little button reserved for reviews, please click it and let me know what you think! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontations

A/N:_ I'm simply taking the time to answer some questions that have been raised and share a bit of information._

_First off thank you so much for your review. I love reading the reviews and doubly so when I see long ones. Secondly, I am very glad that you took the time to google what a blood oath is. In this setting I am using it to show the connection and the physical demonstration of Hinata becoming a part of Sasuke as well as an Uchiha. To answer your question about my feelings toward Sakura, no I don't have any ill will toward Sakura and I don't want to punish her but if she continues misbehaving karma might take a bite out of her, keep reading and you'll find out._

_And to all the reviewers, you know who you are, thank you as well for taking the time to encourage me to keep writing since it really speeds up the updating time frame._

**ATTENTION: IMPORTANT INFO**

**Below I've made a map of Konoha's layout as it is in this story. Each name represents the clan homestead so keep in mind they are large tracts of land for each clan. In the space in the middle would lie the civilians and other shinobi not members of the clans on the left hand-side live close to the Kage mountain whereas the ones to right hand side live on the outskirts of the village close to or bordering with the village(Uchiha and such). I hope this clears up any confusion I might have caused in the previous chapters and will help you along on this chapter. Also I want to mention that before the massacre Sasuke was friends with the children in his neighborhood since they were his age. This includes Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru. from where we left off on chapter three Hinata did visit Sasuke for their daily lunch this chapter simply takes place the next day.**

Map

-~-~-~-~~Akimichi -

-Yamanaka ~-~-~-Nara

-Sarutobi- ~ -~-~-~-~-Aburame

-Hatake-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Kuraku

-Senju- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Inuzuka

Hyuga ~-~-~-~-Konoha Gates-~-~-~-~-~-~ Uchiha

So without further adieu chapter four.

* * *

Next Day

Sasuke looked up at the increasingly large patch of soaked ceiling  
that would soon start leaking into his cell due to the old age of the  
building and the heavy rains that spring had brought with itself. He  
only had a couple of days to go before he was released. Sasuke  
however couldn't decide how to feel about his upcoming freedom. On the  
one hand, he would finally have his wife on the other it was Konoha.  
Even though Sasuke had tried to let go of his hatred for this village  
he simply couldn't purge it completely from his system.

To think that his brother had sacrificed his life, no he had  
sacrificed both of their lives, for this village along with their clan  
was still abhorrent to Sasuke. To think that in the eyes of this village Itachi  
was a traitor was repulsive. And Sasuke couldn't  
even defend himself or his brother because they had both done  
everything they were accused of even though for different reasons.

He couldn't deny that his brother massacred their entire clan, or that  
he joined an S ranked gang of missing nin. Sasuke couldn't deny that  
he left his own teammate passed out on a field as he walked away or  
that he joined the ranks of the degenerate that killed the Third  
Hokage. No, Sasuke couldn't deny his actions or his brother's and that  
meant that the pitying stares he had ignored growing up would be  
replaced by hateful glares when he walked out of here.

Thinking about the glares only made him think of his wife. How would  
his actions reflect upon her? Would they insult her, whisper about her  
as she walked by, what had his actions cost her? He was broken out of  
his revere as the door opened to reveal her as if his thoughts had  
summoned her. She looked every inch the noblewoman dressed in fine  
linens. She wore a slightly thick, dark blue yukata with a white obi.  
The only reason Sasuke noted the colors was because they were  
completely alien on her. Hinata, like all other Hyugas, wore white  
at all times. The dark blue and white on the other hand were the  
colors of the Uchiha clan.

"Interesting color choice Hime."

"Ano I didn't think our family colors would be so interesting Sasuke-  
kun." was his wife's reply.

Our Family. Our... Family. Two simple words and yet two things that  
had been inapplicable to him in years. He had nothing to call his own  
except the woman before him and with his brother at rest; she was truly  
the only family he had. She was everything he had left.

Hinata watched as Sasuke continued staring at her as if lost.  
She knew she was treading on thin ice talking so lightly of family but  
he needed to start over and the sooner the better.

Hinata placed the bag with his clothes near the bars of his cell  
within his reach. She had ordered the kimono from a store a couple  
blocks away from the Uchiha Compound that had at one time catered most  
non-formal wear to the Uchiha Clan. As she began to step away from the  
cell, his hand shot out and took a hold of her wrist. His grip was  
strong but loose. It held enough force to stay her hand but not so  
much as to cause her harm. His sword-roughened fingers flipped her  
hand over to show him the back of her hand.  
Hinata watched as he took in the sight of the ring on her left hand.  
Sasuke seemed to be at a loss for words, which was understandable since  
it was the first time she had worn her wedding ring and the first time  
he had seen her wear it.

"Ano I thought it was time to wear it. We already renewed our vows and  
you're here and we are married so I thought..."

"Hn. What's in the bag?" were the words that came out of his mouth  
but his eyes were still studying her ring, his ring and his fingers  
were still stroking her rough hand. Hinata was a little embarrassed  
that her hands were so rough and her nails trimmed without further  
thought. In comparison to Sa- No, she was not going there. Her hands  
were battle roughened same as his and that was simply a consequence of  
their profession.

Sasuke's "Hime, the bag?" snapped her out of her revere. With her hand  
still in his she explained the bag and it's contents.

"Ano it's your yukata since you don't have clothes here, and other  
necessities. I wanted to bring it today since I won't be here for your  
release and-"

"What do you mean you won't be here for my release."

If his wife thought, that she was going to simply go through the  
motions in this marriage she had another thing coming. His mother's  
ring drew his attention once more, Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt  
about it. He found himself yet again balancing out the good against  
the bad. The good was obvious, no one would doubt whom she belonged to  
and every person that came near her would know she was his. The bad  
however were the memories the ring dredged up. Memories of watching  
his mother cook while the ring caught the light and created a  
beautiful array of colors on the walls. Memories of the hands that  
comforted him, and loved him, times long gone. That was the past  
and this was his present. His wife looked a little uncomfortable and  
he had a feeling she knew he wasn't going to like what came out of her  
mouth.

"Ah, well Sakura-san and your team want to take you out to see the  
village and for a Team Seven reunion. I wouldn't want to impose on  
such a private-"

" Lets get this straight now so we don't have this kind of problem in  
the future Hime. No one, including my old team, dictates how or where  
I spend my time. So no, I won't be going on a tour or having a reunion.  
Second, where I go you go. Do you understand Hinata? If they invite me  
someplace I'm bringing you as well. You're my wife Hinata and the only  
person, male or female, that has a say in my activities ok. If  
something comes up, we run it through each other. Understand?"

His wife's "Hai Sasuke-kun." only served to make Sasuke sigh. It  
wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with his old team, he did.  
Sasuke simply wanted to spend his first day of freedom with his wife  
instead of his team. With another sigh, he tried to make amends.

"Who was making the plans for this outing anyhow?"

"Ano Sakura-san was," of course Sakura was making plans and, judging by  
the downcast look on his wife's face, behaving quite snarky while  
doing so.

"Hn. Do you have anything planned for the day after my release?"

While shaking her head in the universal sign for 'no' in order to  
answer his question her movement caused her hand to jerk slightly.  
Thus causing both of them to look down at their hands, which had intertwined of  
their own accord. Sasuke had forgotten he was holding her hand. His  
wife on the other hand resembled his favorite fruit/vegetable.  
Ignoring their hands Sasuke continued with his proposal in order to  
placate his wife.

"I don't want to go out on the day of my release. I simply want to go  
home and rest. That being said, those idiots won't stop pestering  
until I go out with them. So if you don't have plans we can go out for  
dinner with them on Friday night."

She knew he was waiting for a response but she was still going over  
his previous words, Go Home. It dawned on her that as of Thursday it  
would be her home as well. A gentle squeeze on her hand startled her  
into looking him in the eyes. They were the same obsidian as always  
but so much older and wiser. With a small smile she nodded her consent.

"Hai Sasuke-kun that would be nice."

"Oh and Hinata."

"Hmm."

"From now on we'll handle our teammates and sensei's on our own. If my idiots do something to you or say something offensive let me know and I'll fix it. I'll expect the same from you in regards to your own people, ne?"

Hinata gave a sigh of relief. She didn't want to deal with his team or cause problems. But Sasuke had no qualms about chewing out his teammates or Sensei, in the same way  
Hinata had no problem speaking with her own if they overstepped their bounds. It was quite a relief, although a little unsettling how even after all these years Sasuke could still read her so well.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Have you moved in yet?"

"Ah, no I...I'm actually doing that today."

"Be careful. Take your teammates to help you move and just to be safe."

"Ano, I don't... I. Hai Sasuke-kun."

With one last squeeze he released her hand and took a step back. He looked as composed as always but the toll of his imprisonment was starting to show. He was paler than ever and the dark circles around his eyes were getting worse. With a small wave, Hinata turned to leave, hearing his sharp intake as he saw their clan crest emblazoned on her back.

* * *

Later that day

Shino observed his female teammate as she slowly made her way over to  
him and Kiba. A number of things tripped the danger wire and set his  
beetles off into a frenzy. First Hinata was wearing colors, not just  
any colors either, the Uchiha colors. Second she looked nervous and  
that was something Hinata had refrained from doing since their genin  
days, she might be timid and reserved but never nervous. Third the  
ring. It was hard to miss since it caught the sunlight with each of  
her movements. A ring he remembered seeing on the previous Lady Uchiha's hand  
when he was a child. All of these things combined with the rumors  
going about the village told Shino all he needed to know. And from the  
way Kiba's eyes had sharpened and his nostrils were flaring Shino  
deduced that she must also carry Sasuke's scent marker which was  
riling Kiba.

She finally reached them but didn't say anything. The three of them  
looked into the forest as each of them detected movement only to  
encounter a family of herring. Sighing Hinata finally faced them.

"Ano I know you've heard several things about me this last year and  
I'm grateful for your patience as well as your trust. I... I just  
didn't know how to tell you. I ... I was engaged to Sasuke when we  
were five and we married when we were thirteen and now-... Now that  
he'll be freed we really will be married."

" Ano you don't look shocked and you're not saying much."

What was there to say really? It was a bit late to protest her  
marriage six years later and it wasn't really news. Shino and Kiba had  
known the two heirs had an odd relationship for years. As trackers  
both shinobi had been taught from the cradle to take in and process  
every bit of information afforded them.

As children both had thought it odd that the clan heir to the  
richest family on the west side of the village would make frequent  
visits to their side of town. It wasn't that their side of town was  
poor far from it, it was simply dark. The deadlier clans with dark  
bloodlines resided far from the sunlit portion of the village and it's  
inhabitants. Therefore, a Hyuga heir coming so often was note worthy.

Later in the Academy years, the two had carried each other's scent and  
although others hadn't noticed Shino had observed just how close an  
eye his childhood playmate kept on the heiress. Further down the road  
when they entered their genin days it was her jittery movements that  
coincided with the Uchiha's missions outside of the village. Then  
the day the Uchiha had left came and things became clearer.

While Kiba had gone with their friends after the Uchiha, Shino had  
gone after Hinata but unlike the rest of the village she hadn't  
exhibited that hopeful aura. That had told Shino that she had known  
before hand, and that their friends' mission would end in failure. The  
final piece had been her wrapped hand as well as the scar that had  
formed there. She was tied to Sasuke, now she was simply confirming  
how she was tied to him.

Shino studied her and concluded that she would make a great Uchiha  
matriarch. He glanced at his vocal partner as he sensed Kiba had come  
to the end of his silence.

"Oi Hinata-chan give us some credit yeah!"

The blush that covered her face at Kiba's comment cemented the fact  
that even though she was an Uchiha, at her core she would always be  
Hinata. She would always be their friend, teammate, and part of their  
family. Which brought another point to Shino's attention. Every team  
became a family at some point and that included team seven. With  
Hinata's marriage to Sasuke becoming official in the eyes of the  
public that would mean that team eight would have to become friendly  
with team seven.

This however presented a few problems. Team eight had already expanded  
and merged with team ten due to Kurenai-Sensei having the late Asuma-  
sensei's child. The two teams had worked together to help the grieving  
mother-to-be get through the rough patch as well as giving team ten  
some sense of stability. In the beginning, it had been awkward and  
difficult rearranging the roles each person played but they had muddled  
through somehow. Shikamaru and Shino had taken on the reading and the  
technical aspects of child rearing in order to be prepared. Choji and  
Kiba on the other hand had become Kurenai-Sensei's muscle.

During her pregnancy, she could be seen flanked by two teenagers that acted more like worried mother  
hens than bodyguards. Meanwhile Ino and Hinata had helped Sensei  
around her house with chores and such. Moreover, when that chibi was  
finally born it had been a tear fest. Sensei had cried as she held  
that newborn with hiccupping sobs, Ino had cried silently on Choji's  
shoulder all the while holding Shikamaru's hand. It had been a bittersweet  
moment but it had forged an unbreakable bond, it had forged a family.  
A family that to date was very tight knit.

Team seven however was problematic to say the least. They had so much  
drama that Shino cringed behind his high collar.

"Oi Shino what's that face for? It's not like we didn't know.  
I agree it's gonna be hell but we'll manage... somehow."

* * *

Kiba noticed Shino's grimace and guessed his partner was contemplating  
the same thing Kiba was. Team seven was simply... He couldn't even  
find an appropriate word to describe them. Kiba didn't mind Sasuke  
seeing as how they had been neighbors and pals as children, the  
others were a completely different story.

The newest member Sai, was weird and really...creepy. Sakura was a hoity-toity bit-… actually no  
that would be an insult to female canines everywhere. Sakura was  
probably the most annoying person to Kiba because she couldn't give  
her loyalty to a person and stick with it. She kept bouncing from one  
emotion to another and that behavior irked the fiercely loyal Inuzuka  
like nothing else could. Their sensei was an old perv but he cared in  
his own way. That left Naruto which Kiba had nothing but respect and  
if pressed to admit it admiration. If it weren't for the vulpine creature  
inside of him and his inclination for toads Kiba would have nominated  
Naruto as an honorary Inuzuka.

Taking everything into consideration Kiba decided that the next couple of months, maybe even years, were going to be rough.

* * *

Hinata took in her teammates facial expressions and concluded they weren't too happy about her marriage to Sasuke. She should have known better.

"Oi Hinata-chan just keep the defective Sasuke wanna-be and Sakura away from us and we'll be fine ne?"

Kiba's comment brought a smile to Hinata's face. She turned to Shino to find that her overly reserved teammate was nodding in agreement with Kiba's comment. It seemed her friends were more concerned with Sasuke's baggage than with him.

"Ano, but then who will keep them away from me?" she asked solemnly with a pout causing Kiba to fall to the floor in laughter as Shino and she chuckled lightly.

It was good to know that al least they would stand beside her even if they had to deal with team seven. As they calmed down Hinata decided to make her request.

"Ano, on a more serious note I was wondering if you could help me take my things to the Uchiha compound? It isn't much and I was going to do it myself but Sasuke-kun asked me to bring you along for 'safety reasons.'"

Her teammates amusement seemed to melt off their faces at her request. The moment they heard Sasuke and 'safety reasons' they deduced that her husband suspected the Hyuga might try something against her. She really shouldn't have worried, her brothers in arms understood stoic Uchiha code just as well as she did.

"Of course we'll help Hinata-chan! As if we would miss old man Hyuga's face."

Even though Kiba tried to lighten up the mood with his comment, all three of them knew they were in for a stiff and ugly ride back at the Hyuga compound especially with the colors and crest Hinata was wearing. Today just kept getting better and better.

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji joined the tracking trio on their way to the Hyuga compound. He and Choji had been exiting the BBQ stand after their training when Inuzuka had called out from across the street. They had then offered to help out since the more people the faster it got done.

As they reached the Hyuga compound the air between their group became tense, and their instincts were on alert as they walked past the guards at the gate. The Hyuga sentries were glaring, for lack of better words, at Hinata.

The lazy nin felt like had walked into enemy territory instead of a different portion of his village. Then again, team ten had always made it a point to stay close to the neutral zone between the clan's homesteads.

Hinata led them through the compound and into her chambers. Her  
belongings were already boxed up in two large boxes and three smaller  
ones. This however raised a few eyebrows among their group since  
Hinata was the heiress it stood to reason she would have a few more  
belongings. As a clan heir and an analyst, however Shikamaru understood  
that it wasn't that Hinata didn't have many things but the legalities  
were complicated.

"I can only take with me what has been gifted to me, things I  
inherited, or things I bought with my own money not clan money. If I  
did it would be seen as stealing from the Hyuga clan and in the  
current situation I don't doubt they'll try to accuse me of theft."

With nods from the group Shikamaru picked up a box as the other  
boys did the same and Choji picked up the smaller two, which were  
actually heavier. They made their way through the plain white halls  
until they reached the primary courtyard where none other than Hiashi  
Hyuga stood with a scowl on his face.

"Where do you think you're going? With Hyuga property no less? And  
what are you wearing?"

"I'm moving out Oto-san. I am only taking with me what the clan and  
village laws permit. As for what I am wearing, I well I'm wearing my  
clan's colors and crest Oto-san."

If the look on Hiashi's face was any indication Lord Hyuga was about  
to blow a gasket.

"You disgraceful wench! For the last year you have dishonored the  
Hyuga name by affiliating yourself with that treacherous bastard and  
now you think to unite the Hyuga name to that cursed clan for all time!"

"Actually it wasn't my idea to unite with that 'cursed clan' it was  
yours. If I'm a 'disgraceful wench' then content yourself with the  
knowledge that at least I'm not your 'disgraceful wench' and haven't  
been for the last six years."

Hinata's replies were about to send Hiashi into cardiac arrest and  
Shikamaru had a feeling that if that happened there would be hell to  
pay. He could just imagine the summary he would have to give to the blond  
Hokage. 'Yes Hokage-sama I know that as an Anbu operative it is my  
duty to maintain the peace but I was carrying a heavy box that I  
couldn't put down, it was labeled fragile. So there was nothing I could do when Lady Uchiha uttered the words that sent Lord Hyuga to his grave.'

Yeah that would go over well with Naruto and the council. It was best if Shikamaru saved himself from having to give such a report as well as avoiding the murderous Hyugas that seemed to have appeared without a single sound. Shikamaru guessed that having the heirs to three dark clans and the Lady of a dark clan in their compound wasn't helping matters.

"Excuse me Hyuga-sama, please forgive us we meant no disrespect toward  
you or your clan. We were sent to escort Lady Uchiha and her  
belongings safely out of the Hyuga compound. As an Anbu I assure you  
all laws have been carefully observed in order to avoid any  
complications."

Apparently, Hiashi was going to be difficult even though Shikamaru was  
trying very hard to handle the situation delicately while carrying an  
increasingly heavy box.

"Lady Uchiha! What is the meaning of this?!"

"If you checked your rolls from time to time you would have noticed  
that my marriage contract to Uchiha Sasuke was signed and filed six  
years ago Oto-san. Now if you would be so kind as to allow my  
escorts and myself to exit. I wouldn't want to mention how rude the  
Hyuga household has treated me this day at the next Lords' Council  
meeting."

Hiashi's anger seemed to skyrocket but he stepped aside. Hinata had  
just used her ace against Hiashi. As a Lady of a clan if Hinata went  
before the Lords' Council which was formed of the clan leaders and  
accused Hiashi of- well anything really- he would lose not only face but  
power on the council. Especially if four clan heirs could attest to  
seeing the disrespectful behavior of the Hyuga.

As their little group walked out of the Hyuga compound Shikamaru  
sighed with relief. He still didn't know how his day had turned out so  
troublesome. All he had wanted to do on his day off was train,  
have some BBQ with Choji, and watch clouds.

* * *

Thank you again for coming by and for your continued support of this story! Please review and see you next time! Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5 Homecoming

**A/N: I noticed someone asked in the reviews whether Hinata is compelled by the blood oath to Sasuke or falling for him naturally so I'm guessing I didn't explain the blood oath too well. The answer is No, Hinata is not compelled by the blood oath to fall for Sasuke. The blood oath is an agreement that cannot be broken in which they promised not to have physical relations with anyone in the village outside of missions in which pretending to be a couple would be necessary. So I hope that clears up any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overactive imagination.**

**Enjoy the fifth chapter**

* * *

Hinata nervously paced in the living room. Her living room, but oh  
this waiting was making her hysterical. Hinata had finished arranging  
their house yesterday although with a little help...

_"Hinata-chan! You look beautiful in that yukata. Is it true about old__  
__man Hyuga flipping his lid when he found out?"_

_Hinata was hugged as she realized that the blur of purple__  
__that she'd been attacked by was actually Ino, who had been on a__  
__mission for the last two weeks._

_"Ano Ino-chan it's good to have you back. Shikamaru-kun must be__  
__releived."_

_The crestfallen look on Ino's face however belied the words. Hinata__  
__guessed there were problems between the couple of two years but as__  
__soon as the sad look had come, it was gone._

_"Ah enough about me! I'm behind on the drama that is the life of__  
__Hinata Uchiha. Don't look at me like that you know your life has__  
__become a soap opera. Timid girl marries dark prince; prince slays__  
__dragons and almost dies, prince then returns for wife only to be__  
__imprisoned, after a year of separation they will finally be reunited__  
__but an evil old man and a giant forehead stand in their way! Check in__  
__next week for new developments."_

_Hinata and Ino both fell into fits of laughter because sadly it was a__  
__very accurate summary of Hinata's life. As both girls regained some__  
__semblance of control, Hinata gave Ino a small hug._

_"Nani! You're not gonna cry are you?"_

_"No, Ino-chan I just needed to laugh after the last couple of days.__  
__Thank you."_

_"Ah don't worry about it, besides we're family. You were there when my__  
__team and I needed someone and we're happy to be here for you. Although__  
__Choji says for you to keep Forehead away from him, she tends to go on__  
__a health rant about his diet."_

_"Ano he's not the first person to make that request."_

_"Duh, forehead can be very annoying when she wants to. Hey is she__  
__still playing hot n cold with you?"_

_"Uhhm, well since the last time we talked I think she's back to cold."_

_"If she doesn't get with the program she's gonna have problems with__  
__me. Don't give me that placating look. She needs to get over her__  
__indecision. Either she wants Naruto or she lets him go. It's wrong to__  
__treat the poor guy like he's second pick."_

_"Ano I agree Ino-chan but maybe-"_

_"No. There are no maybes, forehead needs to get her head out of her__  
__arse and realize what she has before she looses him. But moving on to__  
__different subjects that don't inspire me to violence, how are you__  
__feeling in you haunted house? Is it spooky and comfy?"_

_"Ino-chan!"_

_"What it was an honest question but really how is it?"_

_"Ano it's nice but really dark and... Ino-chan?"_

_"What?"_

_"Well it's just that Sasuke-kun and I are well..."_

_"You're a couple of reclusive hermits. What about it?"_

_"I was going to say quiet but I guess that works also. I want to__  
__represent our families in our home and I was wondering if ..."_

_"You want me to help you decorate? Yes yes yes! Ok we'll need__  
__pictures, lots and lots of pictures. Well come on what are you waiting__  
__for? We need to find Kakashi-sensei since he has the team seven__  
__pictures and we need frames and let's go!"  
__  
_  
Hinata had been dragged all over the village but it had been worth it.  
With Ino's help they had created somewhat of a framed collage. Hinata  
had gone into the old Uchiha residence and had found the photo albums  
Mikoto-sama had kept. Those photos had been added to wall as well.  
Beginning on the left were pictures of a baby Sasuke and it spread  
throughout his life. From infancy to childhood play dates with Kiba,  
Shino, Shikamaru, and herself. Then came the few academy pictures Ino  
hadn't burned from her fangirl days. Kakashi-sensei had donated a  
number of pictures from Sasuke's gennin days that were quite humorous.

Since they didn't really have pictures of Sasuke during the past  
six, now seven years Ino had come up with a slightly odd idea. Both of  
them had gone to the village intelligence and asked for copies of  
Sasuke's pictures throughout the years. Although the agents had been  
reluctant at first that had changed when Ino mentioned that Lady  
Uchiha wanted the photos. It had been easy after that to acquire the  
desired photos.

On the right hand side was a mirror image of Hinata's life with  
pictures of team eight and then pictures with team ten. There were  
photos of her sensei with her baby, as well as nii-san's team. In  
order to balance Sasuke's lack of group photos Hinata's side also  
contained solo shots of herself through the years courtesy of her sensei.  
Overall, it had turned out better than Hinata had imagined. It  
brought life to the house; it gave off warmth chasing away the  
lingering cold shadows. It had been an entire year since Sasuke had  
returned and although Hinata would never admit it, she was glad he'd  
been imprisoned.

His detainment had allowed Sasuke to calm down and to come to term  
with many of the things he had done as well as those he hadn't. It  
had allowed both of them to become reacquainted and understand who the  
other was now instead of whom they had been. Hinata had changed and so  
had Sasuke but at least they had a good foundation. Marriage wasn't  
going to be easy but as Hinata looked at the photos of their lives she  
remembered her mother's words, ' Anything worth having is worth  
fighting for.'

* * *

Sasuke waited for his Anbu guard to lead him out of his cell. His  
yearlong imprisonment had ended today. And as the guards led him out  
and released barrier after barrier Sasuke was releaved to finally  
breath fresh air. As they came to the final barrier, Sasuke saw his old  
team standing just beyond waiting to be reunited. The new addition to  
the team however brought a smirk to Sasuke's face. Sai was perhaps the  
only honest source of amusement for Sasuke. Every time he saw or  
thought of the nin before him he simply couldn't hide his mirth. Sai  
reminded Sasuke that no matter what had happened in his life at least  
he hadn't turned out like Sai. Sasuke might be labeled a traitor, a  
psychopath, and many other things but he would never sink that low.

His sensei stood behind the excited couple that was practically bouncing  
off the nonexistent walls. Kakashi was another person that Sasuke had  
tried to burry. He was the only other person besides Naruto that  
understood Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know who had paired the original team  
seven but they had been off their rockers. They had fit an emotionally  
unstable boy, an overly giddy girl with a split personality, and a  
hyperactive attention starved blond together. Then as if that wasn't  
enough they added the most emotionally damaged ex-Anbu they could  
find. They fit together the last Uchiha, the last Uzumaki, the last  
Hatake, and mixed in a civilian born kunoichi for good measure. If  
ever there was proof that this village was lead by sever mental cases  
then team seven was it.

Yet as dysfunctional, as they were they had made the puzzle pieces  
belong even if they didn't fit all the time. And as Sasuke looked at  
them he couldn't imagine having it any other way. Being glad to have  
them however didn't mean he would allow them to continue disregarding  
his wife.

As Sasuke made his way free of chakra tethers over to his old team he  
was glommed by an orange blur.

"Teme! I'm so happy you're out and we're going out and-"

"What do you mean we're going out dobe. I don't know about you but I'm  
going home."

"What do you mean you're going home Sasuke-kun? I've planned a -"

"Perhaps you should have asked me first ne? I want to go home and  
rest. If you all want we can do this tomorrow night."

"Ah. I think we should let Sasuke go home and rest. The rest of us  
could use a nap as well."

Kakashi's words seemed to have the desired effect as team seven  
started scrutinizing Sasuke. He wasn't delusional, he knew he looked  
bad but they were acting like a wind would knock him over.

"Yes we should allow Uchiha-san to go home to bed. Not allowing him to  
do so would be cockblocking yes."

And as Naruto and Sakura proceeded to yell and abuse Sai, Sasuke  
simply smirked. Like he said, his only honest source of amusement.

* * *

Kakashi watched as Naruto and Sakura flew of the handle yet again.  
Sasuke on the other hand seemed amused which was odd but then again  
years of doom and gloom as well as confinement had a way of warping  
someone's sense of humor. Although if Kakashi was honest, Sasuke's  
sense of humor had always been dry and sarcastic. Looking at all three  
of them and Sai, Kakashi sighed. He finally had all of his kids back  
home somewhat damaged but home all the same.

Thinking back to the first time he met them he smiled under his mask.  
Naruto had protected his village and reached his goal of becoming  
Hokage. Sasuke on the other hand, had completed his mission of killing  
Itachi and was well on his way to rebuilding his clan. And speaking of  
rebuilding, there came Hinata Uchiha making her way over toward them.

As the pale woman walked up to them, she gave him a slight bow and then  
proceeded to walk over to Sasuke. She stood in front of him and the  
couple simply stared at each other. The shouts behind him finally died  
down as Sakura, Naruto, and a damaged Sai came to stand beside Kakashi.

As he watched the couple communicate without words Kakashi admitted  
what only he and Naruto knew. Konoha had been able to retrieve Sasuke and  
detain him only because of this woman. If Sasuke had wanted to he  
could have left at any moment but instead he had stayed for her.

* * *

He was out and the good finally outbalanced the bad. Sasuke looked  
directly into the lavender white eyes of his wife without any barriers  
for the first time in seven years. She was even more beautiful in the  
sunlight he thought. She was his life now. She was the one constant  
that remained, the only person who knew what he had been, and what he  
had done.

He reached for her small hand and held it. He could finally be the man  
he had sworn he would be, a man she could love. He could finally be  
Sasuke Uchiha, not the last Uchiha, not Itachi's little brother, just  
Sasuke.

* * *

He looked at peace. It was the first time in years Hinata had seen  
Sasuke so relaxed or perhaps he was tired. Life had been difficult for  
Sasuke. First the massacre and the anguish it brought, then his time  
with the snake and the terrors he witnessed, and then Itachi's death.  
Hinata gave his hand a small squeeze. The war was over and although  
his actions were in no way forgotten by the village the truth had at  
least set him free. For the first time in a long time Sasuke was free  
to be himself, to choose what he wanted not what was expected.

Hinata hoped their life would be different from their parents, that  
their clan would prosper and grow without anger. She hoped she could  
live a good life with Sasuke. She hoped she could be what he needed.

* * *

Naruto watched the dark haired couple and smiled. Sasuke deserved this  
happiness as did Hinata. He hoped they would both be as happy as him  
and Sakura. Even though she'd been acting strange lately Naruto  
attributed her behavior to jitters and the pressure of planning a  
wedding but back to reality. They had been standing there for quite a  
while and as he looked at Sasuke he agreed with Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke  
looked kind of sickly with dark circles under his eyes and a grayish  
tint to his skin. Naruto felt a bit guilty but Sasuke's imprisonment  
had been necessary.

"Dattebayo you two should stop making kissy faces at each other and go  
home. Kakashi-sensei is right we could all use some rest and I'm sure  
the teme and Hinata-chan have things to talk about. We'll see you  
tomorrow night for dinner ne?"

"Hn."

"Hai, Naruto-san that would be nice. Arigatou for being so  
understanding."

And even though it still bugged Naruto that Hinata was referring to  
him in that manner he let it go. He could understand that their  
friendship had suffered a blow that would take time to repair and that  
Hinata didn't want to cause any problems with Sasuke. Hinata might not  
know about the teme's feelings but she was quite aware of his  
possessive streak.

"Don't worry about it. See you later! Come on Sakura-chan we should  
get going."

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto dragged a somewhat reluctant kunoichi behind  
him as he left. He had a feeling something was going to come to head  
due to Sakura's behavior but he was too tired to care. Sasuke gave his  
sensei a slight nod and turned for home. Hinata fell into step with  
him their hands still attached.

As he walked through the rebuilt village he realized he didn't  
recognize a lot of the buildings. Sasuke did recognize one thing that  
hadn't changed, the people. They were still as judgmental and ignorant  
as ever. The villagers glared at him as he walked by. Sasuke began  
disengaging his hand from his wife's in order to save her from the  
scrutiny but she wouldn't let go. As he looked up at her she gave him  
a small smile and Sasuke couldn't keep the corner of his lips from  
responding even if just a little. He wasn't alone anymore and that was  
more than enough to keep everything else at bay.

* * *

When they finally made it through the village and, up the hill that  
had been created after Pein's attack, toward the compound Hinata's  
nerves were getting worse. She didn't know what would happen once they  
were truly alone for the first time in seven years. She knew she had  
nothing to fear from him but she was a shy girl at heart. They passed  
by the Nara compound and watched as three little girls watched clouds  
from the ground while motherly screams could be heard from within.  
Some things simply never changed thought Hinata. They passed the  
silent Aburame compound and then the ever-noisy Inuzuka compound where  
a pack of brown haired children and puppies ran wild with yelps and  
growls making Hinata remember her genin days with her teammate. They  
were finally getting closer as they passed the Kuraku compound but  
stopped short.

"Ano Sasuke-kun why are we stopping?"

With an nod toward the gate from Sasuke Hinata turned to see a dark  
figure appear at the gate.

"Sasuke, or should I say Sasuke-sama."

Hinata watched as Sasuke gave the figure a slight bow before speaking.

"Just Sasuke Mai-san."

Hinata gasped as she realized that this figure was actually a woman.  
Not just any woman either this was the head of the only matriarchal  
clan in the village.

"I'm sure we won't have any problems will we Sasuke?"

"None at all Mai-san. I'll be raising a barrier along the compound as  
soon as we get settled in."

"Hn, good and congratulations."

"Arigato."

They continued walking while the Lady of the Kuraku clan watched from  
her gate. Only when they were out of sight did Hinata question her  
husband.

"Ano Sasuke what was the meaning of that?"

"Hn, until I can put the barrier up don't use your Byakugan in that  
direction. The Kuraku don't take to well to having their privacy  
invaded nor their bloodline witnessed by anyone. Trust me Hinata you  
don't want to see them in their true forms if you don't know them."

Hinata contemplated the new information as they reached the gates of  
the compound. She watched from under her bangs as Sasuke caressed the  
Uchiha fan painted on the gate. She had had the compound painted and  
repaired when he had been imprisoned in order for it to be ready upon  
his release.

* * *

Sasuke pushed open the repaired gate and walked in with his wife  
beside him. It looked like the compound was simply waiting for it  
inhabitants to return, to fill it with life again. It saddened Sasuke  
to see the compound so empty now but life went on. A soft hand on his  
forearm pulled him out of his musings. He turned his head to see her  
offering him a sad smile. Looking foward he contented himself with the  
knowledge that one day the compound would house Uchihas again.

Finally reaching the house, he had lived in after the massacre they  
stepped into the foyer and proceeded to take of their light sweaters  
and sandals before entering the house. It was different from what Sasuke  
remembered. Instead of dark colors the house was furnished in neutral  
colors and had navy blue and white scattered throughout the house. It  
was nice and he was glad she felt comfortable enough to do as she  
wished in their home.

"Ano Sasuke-kun would you like to eat or maybe-"

Instead of hearing her out Sasuke simply grabbed her hand and led her  
through the house and to their bedroom. He didn't bother looking  
around he simply got into bed and waited for her to do the same. When  
Hinata finally laid down she did so on the edge of the mattress.  
Sighing Sasuke dragged her until her back was pressed to his chest and  
proceeded to get comfortable. His eyes were closing of their own  
accord and although he wanted to assure her that he only meant to  
sleep his body simply shut down but not before his mind could produce  
one final thought.

'It was good to finally be home.'

* * *

A/N: thank you for stopping by and reading. Don't leave without letting me know what you think or would like to see. Again thank you to all the readers and reviewers, you rock. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontations pt2

A/N: thank you so much to those of you who made the effort and left a review for the last chapter it means a lot. This chapter however goes out to the faithful reviewers who have commented since the first chapter. You've helped me in your own way and have even given birth to little scenes along the way. Thank you: _lona1949__, __umnia__,_ _, __NanamiYatsumaki_, _Inspirational Stars_, and _TheLoverOfMusic_ this ones for you.

* * *

Hinata slowly drifted to consciousness as the sun light reached her  
eyes and the songs of chirping birds reached her ears. She was  
comfortable and didn't want to get up. The bed was comfy and cozy.  
The pillow was warm and firm and smelled of sandalwood. Hinata would  
gladly stay in bed especially since contrary to popular belief she was  
not a morning person. However something was nagging at her in her semi-  
conscious state. Hinata knew something was different she just couldn't  
figure it out. Deciding to deal with whatever was troubling her later,  
she nuzzled into her pillow until she was comfortable and proceeded  
to try and fall asleep again. It was only when a muscled are wrapped  
around her waist and pulled her closer that last night's events came  
back. With them came a large heated blush and a heaping pile of embarrassment.

Slowly opening her eyes Hinata finally realized precisely the position they were had her head on his chest right below his collarbone, her left arm was wrapped around his chest while her leg was thrown over his hips, and Sasuke's arm was tightly wound over her waist keeping her plastered to his body, practically lying on top of him. The only good thing about this was that Sasuke was still asleep and she could extricate herself from the  
situation with minimal embarrassment and awkwardness. She raised her  
eyes to look at him through her bangs and gave a small smile. He was  
sleeping peacefully and would hopefully continue to do so. Kami however, wasn't on her side that morning. As Hinata began to remove her limbs from his body Sasuke spoke, nearly scaring her half to death.

"Its too early to be getting up Hime."

* * *

Sasuke watched as his wife turned from a lovely healthy pink to a dark  
shade of red. She didn't know where to hide or what to do and since he  
wasn't letting go she ended up hiding her face in his neck. Sasuke wasn't complaining.

He'd woken up half an hour ago completely rested, having experienced  
no nightmares for the first time in years, and finding himself the pillow of a very beautiful woman. His wife might be shy around him while awake but when asleep she held on and wouldn't let go. Sadly she was awake although  
Sasuke was enjoying the fact that she hadn't been able to move completely he didn't want her overly embarrassed.

"Hn, Hime?"

A muffled squeak that sounded vaguely like affirmation and his name  
reached his ears but the warm exhalation of breath had reached his  
skin first and the situation would quickly turn for the worse if he  
didn't get out of bed soon.

"I don't know where my clothes are or if I have any."

Thankfully for some reason that was enough to get her up and moving  
without so much awkwardness.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun, I forgot to show you where your things are. Last  
night we came home and we went straight to bed and there wasn't time  
and-"

He should say something he knew he should but his brain had short  
circuited. Unlike him Hinata had changed into her nightgown before  
getting into bed last night. A pale lavender almost see through  
nightgown. He needed to get out now.

"Hn. It's okay. It's our first day here, we have time so don't worry."

Sasuke got out of bed and headed for the shower. She was going to  
drive him crazy before his time. Sasuke shut the door to the bathroom  
behind him with a sigh. He might as well boil his skin with hot water  
and see if that did the trick because there was no way he was taking a  
cold shower in this weather.

* * *

Hinata kept her back to Sasuke's direction until she heard the door  
close. She didn't know what to do and how to act and- enough. She was  
a grown woman in her own home and she needed to stop acting like a-

There was a knock at the door and Hinata couldn't imagine who could be  
at the door at this hour. Grabbing her robe and putting it on as she  
walked through the house about to use her Byakugan when she  
remembered Sasuke's warning. Finally reaching the door and opening it  
she found three males at the door. Kiba had been knocking while  
Shikamaru and Shino stood behind him.

"Ano come in. What are you doing here so early? Especially you  
Shikamaru-kun, not that you're not welcome."

"Ne Hinata-chan now that we're neighbors we'll see you more often."

"Hai Kiba-kun but it's a bit early, even for you."

"Troublesome, I'm just here because my parents told me to welcome-"

Sasuke's "Hinata who's at the door?" stopped Shikamaru and froze  
Hinata. She nervously raised her voice to answer.

"Ano it's my teammates and Shikamaru-kun."

* * *

Sasuke had stepped out of the shower and into their bedroom when he  
heard voices. Male voices to be exact and his wife no where in sight.  
With only a towel wrapped around his waist Sasuke softly padded  
through the house stopping at the long wall of the living room as he  
saw pictures of Hinata. Thinking they were all pictures of her and her  
friends he kept walking until his eye caught something.

There were pictures of him but three stood out, it was his sixth  
birthday. The first had him with his arms around a six year old Hinata  
about to blow out his candles. The second had him, Hianta, Shikamaru,  
Kiba, Shino, and a couple of his cousins sleeping under a tree as the  
party wound down. The last was perhaps the most poignant, Itachi was  
carrying a sleeping six year old version of himself while his parents  
looked on with smiles in the background. That was the last birthday he  
had celebrated, the last time he had been thankful to be alive. Leave  
it to his wife to subtly remind him in an indirect way that his life  
wasn't all bad, that he had once been happy.

Another male voice jarred him from his revere causing him to ask who  
was in there house at, looking at the clock, six in the bloody  
morning. Walking out into the foyer he saw three clan heirs standing  
there with his flustered wife. Hinata turned as if to explain but  
stopped short and starred at him. Sasuke almost smirked at the way her  
eyes widened and her mouth opened if just a little. His wife might not  
love him yet but at least she found him attractive.

Looking his wife over Sasuke realized she was still wearing that damn  
nightgown. His eyes shot up to the three idiots and glared only to  
receive what could only be described as a shit eating grin, a taunting  
smirk, and a scrutinizing look.

In a tense manner Sasuke addressed his wife.

"Hime, why don't you go change while I talk to these idiots."

Although posed as a question it was anything but. His wife however  
was still looking at his body. Reaching out and pulling her toward him  
seemed to break her out of her stupor. With an embarrassed squeak she  
ran out of the room and he wasn't the only one to watch her go.

* * *

Hinata reached their bedroom and forcefully closed the door behind her. Leaning against the door she buried her burning face in her hands. Sasuke wasn't wearing anything except a white towel tied around his waist. Hinata was by no means ignorant of sexual matters and she wasn't a saint. Sasuke was, and she couldn't believe she was admitting this, attractive. His pale skin was stretched taught over layers of rippling muscle. His every move was a study in controlled power and strength accompanied by his chiseled facial features, and that quiet strength he exuded made for an overpowering display of male perfection. Hinata was finally understanding why so many girls had chased after Sasuke when they were younger.

* * *

Kiba watched as Sasuke waited for a door to close before he turned to glare at them. It was always entertaining to piss off Sasuke and it seemed that targeting Hinata was still the best way to achieve that.

"What do you want?"

Kiba loved how Sasuke literally spat that through his clenched teeth. If he kept grinding them like that his jaw was going to lock. Although Kiba hadn't seen Sasuke since his return Shikamaru, who had been one of Sasuke's guards, as well as Shino swore he was still the same overly possessive Uchiha as always. By his reaction to their presence in his home Kiba was willing to bet that if anything Sasuke had gotten worse.

"Ne Sasuke why are always such a teme? We simply came over to welcome your wife to the dark side. Oh and Shino's mom baked her cookies."

Kiba tried hard not to laugh at the pissed off Uchiha in front of him but that was difficult since said Uchiha was about to start fuming.

"Tell your parents thank you and get out."

It appeared Kiba wasn't the only one willing to annoy Sasuke since Shikamaru jumped right in.

"Now, now don't be so troublesome Sasuke you wouldn't want to anger Lady Uchiha."

And as Shikamaru and Kiba had their fun at Sasuke's expense, Shino stood stalk still until he spoke causing Kiba and Shikamaru to remember why they were here.

"You neglected your duties as her husband and her protector. She almost died at the beginning of the war. I understand that it was a matter of honor and justice you had to attend to but now that you're back it is your job to protect and keep her happy. Don't make me regret trusting you again, if you do you'll go to sleep one night and you won't wake up in the morning Sasuke."

Stunned that Shino had said so much but not at the content of the message Kiba kept his eyes on Sasuke. He was stiff but he slowly relaxed enough to give them a small nod. It appeared that was enough for Kiba's partner since Shino returned the nod and then turned to leave.

"Aww, come on Shino can't we stay for breakfast. You know how good Hinata's cooking is. Uh, fine. Bye Sasuke and tell Hinata-chan she's not off the hook from the family lunch on Saturday. Ja ne! Hey Shino wait up!"

* * *

Sasuke glared at the loud mutt as he ran out after Shino. Sasuke wasn't shocked that Shino would make the threat he was only surprised it had taken him so long to deliver it. Turning his gaze on the lazy idiot leaning against the foyer doorway, Sasuke scowled.

"Are you going to threaten me as well?"

"How troublesome, why would I do that? Shino already threatened you and we both know he would get away with it too. Sensei used to say 'it's always the quiet ones that are to be feared, never know what they can do.'"

And Sasuke believed him. Even though people overlooked Shino he was someone that should be avoided at all cost. Those chakra eating beetles of his could kill within seconds and leave no trace, hell Shino didn't even have to be at the scene to kill someone. However if Shikamaru wasn't going to threaten him then,

"Why are you still here?"

"Troublesome. Thought I'd let you know that Neji and his team as well as Ko-san are returning tomorrow morning. Naruto probably thought that having them out of the village would help you rest. So just giving you a heads up, you're about to have two pissed off, over protective Hyugas on your hands."

Shikamaru turned and left, leaving Sasuke to ponder his words. He was looking forward to a fight with Neji but Ko was a different thing. The man was Hinata's protector and she would probably dislike it were anything to happen to the man at Sasuke's hand. That meant that Sasuke would have to keep a civil tongue in order to keep the confrontation from becoming physical. The rest of the Hyugas could all go to hell for all he cared. Closing the front door, Sasuke headed for their bedroom in order to get dressed and then maybe he could have breakfast with his wife.

* * *

Hinata had finally controlled herself and gotten dressed. She was just heading for the door when it opened to reveal Sasuke. He walked in and stopped, his eyes looking around, until his gaze fell on her.

"Hn, you never told me where my clothes were."

Jumping at the sound of his low timber Hinata proceeded to show him where she had placed his clothes and then left him to dress before she said or did something embarrassing. Closing the door behind her Hinata hurried to the kitchen. It was close to seven now and they still hadn't eaten. As she pulled together a breakfast she wondered what her teammates and Shikamaru had talked about with Sasuke. As she was finishing Sasuke walked into the kitchen dressed in a dark navy blue shirt and black pants as well as his bindings and ninja sandals. He crossed his arms and leaned against the refrigerator simply watching her as she tried to finish breakfast.

"Ano what did the boys say?"

"Hn, welcoming you to the neighborhood, or as they call it the dark side. Aburame-sama made you some cookies."

"How nice of her, and of the clans to welcome me. Ano, did they say anything else?"

"…."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"The usual take care of her speech and a warning that your cousin and bodyguard are returning from a mission tomorrow morning."

"Ah, that's right Neji-nii-san and Ko-kun have been on a mission for the last week and a half."

"Hn."

As they sat down to eat it seemed Sasuke was infinitely more interested in his food than the arrival of two protective Hyuga. Then again, Sasuke had always ignored Neji, the two were too alike to ever get along. As for Ko, he would probably be okay with her marriage to Sasuke, especially since he must have known.

"Ano Sasuke-kun, what are we doing today?"

He didn't answer immediately but seemed to think about her question.

"I wanted to visit the temple, as well as straightening out a few legal matters. Later we can put up a barrier before we go to dinner with the idiots."

"Hai Sasuke-kun."

"Oh and Hime,"

She looked up from her plate and into his onyx eyes.

"Breakfast was delicious."

He got up and washed his plate before exiting the kitchen unaware that he left her blushing at the table and sadly Hinata had to admit with a big smile on her face.

* * *

They spent the day having his name reinstated with the banks, and several Uchiha related documents as well as adding Hinata to the clan registry under the Uchiha name.

By the time they finally reached home that evening Sasuke had no desire to go out again. Sadly he had promised those idiots that both he and Hinata would meet them for dinner. With only enough time for both of them to shower and dress, Sasuke hurried through the motions as well as Hinata.

He had just finished combing his hair when she walked out of her closet ready to go. She looked beautiful in a white kimono with a red obi. Her hair was swept up and held by metallic hair sticks, which if Sasuke wasn't mistaken were also senbon. She wouldn't look him in the eye and she was turning that pretty pink under his gaze.

Walking up to her and raising her chin until she looked him in the eye he told her precisely what he thought.

"You're the most beautiful Lady Uchiha to day, Hime."

Apparently that only made his wife turn a matching shade of red as her obi. He reached out and took her hand pulling her behind him whilst heading for the door. Even though his sensei would more than likely be late and Narutard wasn't much better, Sasuke hurried them along. As they reached the appointed restaurant with ten minutes to spare Sasuke heard giggles coming from his wife he turned to look at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Ano, gomen Sasuke-kun I simply couldn't help myself."

"Hn, what's so funny Hime?"

"Ano Sasuke-kun, you still have time management issues."

His wife continued giggling and he hoped she was having fun at his expense. In reality he could admit that he had a slight issue with tardiness. It was also the reason why his gennin days with Kakashi had been a personal hell for Sasuke.

"I don't have time issues Hime. The rest of the idiots do, they apparently can't tell time since they're always late."

"Ano Sasuke-kun they can tell time they just aren't so ….uptight about time."

"Hn, bakas."

And before Sasuke could continue to explain to his lovely wife why they were all idiots Naruto, Sakura, and Sai walked up to them.

"Konnichiwa, Teme, Hinata-chan!"

As Sasuke nodded and Hinata returned the greetings, from both Naruto and Sai, Sasuke noticed that Saskura looked somewhat upset.

"Oi we should go in and sit. We all know Sensei's going to be late anyway."

In agreement with Naruto's proclamation they al walked in and took their seats. They were already pouring the tea when Kakashi finally showed up, he didn't even bother with an excuse.

* * *

The meal was nice and watching team seven communicate and seeing it ebb and flow was different. Team seven argued, and bantered throwing insults each others way. It was a different environment from any of the other teams. Nii-san's team had two excessive characters but nii-san and Tenten-chan calmly dealt with them or ignored them. Team ten had been raised together and had gone through so much together that they didn't even need words to communicate. Her team was somewhat like team ten, they had gone through many hard times and had still come out together. Team eight didn't really need words either they simply picked up on each others moods by studying even the smallest of twitches. So observing team seven's harsh dynamics was a new experience Hinata would have to get used to.

As the meal wound down Hinata excused herself to the Ladies room. She noticed that Sakura followed not long after. As Hinata finished freshening up she looked around to find that there was no one other than Sakura left. Even though Hinata had tried avoiding this for the last couple of months it seemed Sakura wasn't going to let things lie.

"I don't understand why Sasuke-kun is honoring some stupid contract his father made. I mean he's dead Sasuke-kun can have whoever he wants. He could do so much better than…you. How could you live with yourself, you're trapping him into a marriage. You're not a good ninja, you were passed up to lead the Hyuga forces during the war even though you were the heir, you're not that pretty. I just don't see how you married someone so out of your league and for what. It's not like Sasuke-kun is going to take this marriage seriously. Trust me, he won't be faithful for long."

Sakura was jealous and was angrily striking out. Hinata couldn't believe this, she had hoped that Sakura was merely confused about her feelings.

"I just don't….how could I lose to you. You're just a wallflower."

Hinata was a nice person. She was really, you could ask anyone in the village and they would all sing Hinata's praises. But she wasn't a saint and she was sick of Sakura's remarks and belittling insults.

"Ne Sakura-san, you're right."

And a triumphant grin was forming on Sakura's face but by the time Hinata left this room Sakura wouldn't be smiling.

"Sasuke-kun could have anyone he wants, and he chose me. Before you were taken, when you were on the same team, he still chose me. For your information Sakura-san I'm not trapping him in anything, it was Sasuke-kun who asked me to marry him. And no I won't trust you because you know nothing about our relationship. If you did you'd know that Sasuke-kun will be faithful till the day he dies."

Hinata turned for the door but then stopped.

"If anything Sakura-san I am the only woman in this village that's in Sasuke-kun's league. That's why his parents chose me for him because in breeding and station only I am his equal."

Hinata paused to let her words sink in to the stunned yet seething kunoichi behind her.

"I hope you're simply confused Sakura-san because you have an amazing man who has done and will do anything for you, to see you happy. He deserves better than your scraps. If you don't honestly love him then let him go."

With that Hinata walked out leaving a shocked Sakura behind the closing door. Hinata walked back to table without any desire to sit down a smile politely or have to face Sakura again so soon. She turned to Sasuke but he was already standing up.

"Hn, dinner was good but we're both tired. We'll see you later."

"Oi teme, we were going to walk around!"

"Baka we can do that later."

"Fine, but you owe me teme."

"Hn."

Bowing to the seated males Hinata was glad this night was over. They quietly walked out but stopped not too far down the road.

"I don't know what was said but you know that it's always been you for me and me for you, ne."

And in that moment Hinata was glad that Sasuke knew exactly what to say.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun, arigato."

"Hn."

With the waning moon shining over them they walked home in silence. Hinata starred up at the moon. All of their moments had taken place under a waning moon. They weren't whole but at least together they had more than on their own.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and for reviewing it means a lot. Originally I wasn't going to have this confrontation but many of you asked for it so there it is. Hope you liked it and enjoyed. See you next time. Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7 Cold Showers

**A/N: Thank you soo much for your reviews and suggestions they are much appreciated. Ringrazio! I know the formatting hasn't been the best but I've been working off of my iphone since my laptop is being serviced. So I finally dusted off my old desktop. This should fix the formatting problems but if it doesn't let me know. Anyway on to the story I hope you enjoy chapter seven. For those who don't understand why there isn't so much focus on the Hina/Sasu relationship is that life isn't just about us and the people around us have issues that we have to deal with as well. "No man is an island" as a poet once wrote. Also this goes a little into why Sasuke was so rude or detached toward those in his age group. So here we go!**

* * *

The moonlight reflected in her dark locks, making her look like a pale angel. Looking at her now, feeling her beside him, it was a miracle. Sasuke never thought he would have this. He had watched since childhood as good fortune befell others but never him, so to have her now was perhaps the only good thing that had happened in his life. She might not know it but Sasuke did. If she hadn't been here he would have died beside his brother years ago. Sasuke smirked at the thought that enemies had sought his weakness for years but none had known that it was this woman. He was vulnerable and he knew it, hell others in this village knew it. Sasuke was only as strong as this kunoichi, she was the only reason he lived, and kami have mercy on the poor soul who ever tried to harm her. Sasuke had done most anything to avenge his clan but now he would do anything to protect this woman.

* * *

~/~/~/~

Hinata wrung her hands in the kitchen that morning trying to figure out how to tell Sasuke. The weekly family dinner was a couple hours away and she had completely forgotten to tell him, besides he hated going out but…

He walked in at that moment. He had gone out for a run around the compound to start rebuilding his strength and stamina. She had to admit that she enjoyed the fact that her husband didn't particularly like wearing shirts. There was a sheen of sweat over Sasuke's skin, his muscles rippled with his every movement. His labored breaths displayed every tensing and releasing action. He was beautifully sculptured with tapered arms, and defined abs, his pants hung low on his hips as he walked to the fridge to grab some water.

He turned and leaned his hips against the counter as he tipped his head back to drink his water, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. Hinata's eyes followed the drop of sweat that rolled down his neck and then his chest. A cleared throat forced her to rip her eyes away from the drop rolling down his abdomen and to focus on his face. Her husband's eyebrow was cocked while he smirked causing her to blush.

"Need something Hime?"

Uh, he had that damn low timbered voice and he didn't even have the decency to hide his amusement.

"No."

Hinata turned away and started for the bedroom. She didn't get to far though. Long fingers wrapped around her arm pulling her into his warm hard body. His other arm caught her waist and pressed her against him. Hinata's eyes widened and she released a gasp. He was so close and his face was nearly touching hers. Her hands were lying on the chest she had admired earlier to keep her balance. She looked up into his eyes and couldn't look away. He leaned forward until she could feel his warm breath against her ear.

"No need to leave Hime, you're free to look your fill whenever you want."

The whispered words caused her to shiver and her nails to dig into his skin as her breaths became labored. As he pulled back she met his eyes again, and in that moment she couldn't have explained why she did it. She went onto her toes and nearly closed the gap.

"Sasuke…"

Apparently that was all her husband needed. His hand slipped into her hair, holding her still for his possession. And it was a possession, this was nothing like their first kiss. Where that kiss had been soft and sweet this one was rough and passionate. His mouth covered hers, his tongue plundering and tracing every angle, as if mapping its new conquest. Hinata didn't know how long they stood in the hallway tangled as they were. Her body seemed to take over, her arms snaking around his neck, her fingers clutching his ebony locks. She couldn't get close enough to him, she couldn't get enough of his dark taste. That dark taste of spiced cider that lingered in his mouth but wasn't enough. Then they were moving backwards until her back was pressed against the wall. Sasuke leaned into her and her hips arched of their own accord. Hinata couldn't think, couldn't-

Knock, knock!

Hinata pulled away with a gasp, staring wide eyed at Sasuke. His eyes were as black as night, his lips swollen, and his breaths were labored. His penetrating gaze held her mesmerized.

"…Ano….Sasuke-kun I ….I don't know… I should go…Someone's…at the door."

* * *

Sasuke stared down at her with the urge to forget whoever was at the door and pick up where they had left off. She was beautiful with her tussled hair, and red kiss-swollen lips.

"Hn. But Hime I'm not holding you."

It was only then that his wide eyed wife noticed that his hands were simply resting on her hips whereas her hands were still clutching him. One still gripped his hair in a tight hold while the other dug her dainty nails into his chest. She immediately untangled herself and ran past him. Sasuke banged his head against the wall, '_Baka, why did I point that out_.'

Seconds and already he missed her warmth, he should have known he'd become addicted to her. But how couldn't he, the sound of his name in that husky whisper falling from those decadent lips. That decadent smell of citrus that wafted toward him with her every movement. Sasuke wasn't blind and he wasn't batting for the other team. When he had walked in after his run only to find his wife eyeing him, Sasuke hadn't been able to simply ignore it. A gentleman would have turned away but she had bitten her lip while her eyes trailed over his body and Sasuke was no gentleman. Now he was standing in his hallway with a problem that wouldn't go away anytime soon.

Gathering his composure, Sasuke headed for the foyer to see who the hell had interrupted him and Hinata. As he reached the front door he found Hinata hugging a crying Ino. Sighing he turned and started for the bathroom, seemed like another shower for him.

* * *

Hinata held a sobbing Ino as she led her to the living room couch. All the tear shedding blond had been able to say was Shika-kun and over. Guessing that something had happened between the couple Hinata continued to rock her friend and murmur assurances. Minutes passed by until Ino was able to stop sobbing and then crying.

Her purple clad friend looked wrecked. Her normally perfect features were red and blotchy her eyes red and swollen. Ino started wiping her tears and muttering apologies.

"Uhhh, sorry for this Hinata-chan. I must look terrible."

"Ano its okay Ino-chan. Are you better now?"

"Better? No, but I'll try not to breakdown on you again."

"Ano, do you want to talk about it?"

"Heh, I feel stupid. I should have seen this coming before now. Shika-kun has been more distant than ever, even than when sensei died. He leaves for hours and won't tell where he's been or what he was doing. He didn't even come to welcome me home when I returned from the mission."

And there she went, Ino's face crumpled and her shoulders shook with her sobs.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her friend's trembling frame as her cries echoed in the room. As Hinata looked over the blonde's head her lavender eyes collided with his obsidian gaze.

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest, his forehead burrowed. He looked freshly showered, dressed in black and wrapped in his normal spots. Sasuke seemed to study the situation. Turning back to the calming blonde Hinata rubbed Ino's back. As Ino lifted her tear stained face she caught sight of Sasuke.

"G-g-gomen Sasuke-kun I didn't mean to intrude but I didn't have anywhere else to go and…I."

"What happened Ino-chan?"

"He's being transferred for a six month period to Suna after Naruto's wedding and he didn't tell me. I found out because Tsunade-sama asked me to tell him that the date had been moved up just as he'd asked. I found out he's leaving from someone else."

Hinata held her as a new wave of tears took over her friend. Hinata couldn't believe Shikamaru would actually leave Ino like that. Sure he was lazy but never cruel. Somehow Hinata hoped there had been a misunderstanding along the way and this entire thing would blow over. Ino hiccupped in Hinata's arms and wiped at her tears yet again.

"Ano, gomen, again. I just…can I stay here? I can't go back right now and with diner later I…. I just need some time to get myself together so I can face Shika-kun."

"Of course, Ino-chan. You know you're always welcome here."

* * *

Sasuke watched as the blonde turned her gaze on him and asked silently. She was different than what he remembered. At least she had grown up whereas Sakura had stayed an immature girl. This older Ino was a woman instead of a girl and she was apparently friends with his wife. Sasuke gave a nod of approval and the blonde seemed to relax, if only a fraction. The melancholy blonde followed his wife around for the rest of the day.

Currently he sat in the living room going over a few scrolls while both kunoichi put something together for the dinner they were to attend in half an hour. Sasuke didn't meddle in peoples lives because he detested when the same was done to him. Besides that he really couldn't be bothered to care. Unless a situation affected him negatively Sasuke would sit on the sidelines and watch people head for ruin. This situation with the troublesome idiot and the weeping blonde however, seemed to affect his wife and by association him.

Sasuke had a feeling that should this relationship between the teammates come to an end he would find himself on the receiving end of an irresistible pout as he was convinced to allow the mind specialist to live with them. Under no circumstances did Sasuke want Ino living with them; he had enough interruptions without a third wheel. No, Sasuke would ensure that the shadow user took care of his female if only to save his skin from anymore torturous showers.

* * *

Hinata walked hand in hand with Sasuke down the road with Ino to her left. Her poor friend wasn't even the shadow of her normal self. Ino was quiet and withdrawn which was so far from the happy go lucky girl Hinata was used to. Then again, Hinata wondered how she would have felt years before if someone else had told her Sasuke was leaving or had left. The feeling of betrayal Ino was currently facing was harsh especially since Shikamaru and Ino had been friends their entire lives and involved in a romantic relationship for the last two years.

Hinata turned to look at Sasuke trying hard not blush and thanked whichever ancestor had interceded on her behalf for the good fortune that Sasuke although withdrawn was considerate in those matters. If anything Sasuke was probably the bluntest and most honest man she had ever met. He had no qualms about brutal honesty and at the very least it was consoling to know that whatever the future held for them he wasn't likely to lie or hide things from her.

Slowly and in silence they made their way to the lake shore where her little family was already gathering. Choji and his fiancé, the daughter of the BBQ restaurant's owner, were setting up the grill and the meat. Akamaru was lying and Kiba's feet while he put up the table and chairs. Kurenai-sensei was busy setting up a little station for the chibi while Shino entertained him with his beetles. It was Akamaru who spotted them first, greeting them with a bark, the rest welcomed them with smiles, waves, and hugs.

Hinata noticed Ino quietly make her way over to Hiza-chan, Choji's fiancé, and volunteer to help. Kiba and Shino's eyes trailed Ino before turning to Hinata. Sadly it wasn't her story to tell and so she simply shook her head. This dinner hadn't even begun and already there was an unnamed tension.

* * *

Shikamaru had been the last to arrive. The dinner had been well under way by the time strolled in. He didn't know why but his muscles had tensed as soon as he walked up to the lakeshore. He didn't understand why, this was his family, he couldn't be more relaxed unless he was watching clouds. The food had been served and everyone had sat down although Ino had chosen to sit by Hinata. It had been the most subdued meal his family had had to date.

Now he sat under a tree his back resting on the sturdy trunk, trying to piece together the puzzle. Choji and Hiza were splashing in the water with the chibi in order to give Kurenai a break. Kurenai watched from a log on the lakeshore, seated with Shino and Hinata. A movement caught his eye as Kiba who'd been talking with Ino wrapped his arms around her frame and pressed her head to his chest. Shikamaru's hands clenched into fists, his teeth grinding with the pressure of his jaw locking. If that mutt didn't let go soon he'd find himself with a mortal wound.

A rustling of leaves distracted Shikamaru as he turned kunai in hand only to find Sasuke. The bastard cocked an eyebrow at him while looking down at Shikamaru's kunai as if asking _'Is that supposed to stop me?' _lowering his weapon and stuffing it back into his pouch, with more force than was necessary, Shikamaru returned to his spot by the tree. He expected Sasuke to join Hinata by the lakeshore but instead the troublesome arsehole sat next to him. Shikamaru ignored him as he turned to watch Ino walk with Kiba toward the others.

His girlfriend hadn't talked to him at all, hell she hadn't even looked him in the eye. It worried him, Ino never got quiet unless something devastating had occurred. The only time he'd seen her like this was after sensei's death. It had taken him and Choji an entire month to get their blonde teammate to speak again. Shikamaru couldn't believe he was admitting he preferred the troublesome woman when she was loud, screaming at him in anger and throwing sharp objects at him because he wouldn't move. Anything was preferable to her silence.

"She showed up in tears early in the afternoon. It took her about a half an hour to stop sobbing and crying in our living room."

Shikamaru's head whipped around to face Sasuke. If his face showed so much shock it was because the cold hearted bastard hadn't helped a single soul unless it benefited him since his clan's massacre. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what the Uchiha's angle was. Seeming pissed at the scrutiny Sasuke continued.

"She found out about your transfer, said it was over."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, let out a sigh and banged his head against the tree behind him. _'Troublesome woman.'_ He'd been working so hard to keep her from finding out about the transfer and everything else he'd been involved in lately. Damn woman simply couldn't stay out of things. The ex-avenger continued, snapping Shikamaru out of his thoughts.

"I don't care what you've been doing or why. Just fix this. I do not want to find her sobbing in my house again."

With anyone else the shadow user would have thanked them and gone about setting things to right again but with Sasuke he simply had to ask.

"Why?"

Even though that glare might scare the rest of the known world Shikamaru simply cocked an eye at the bastard's attempt at cowing him. That only seemed to piss him off even more.

"She cries, Hinata cries, and soon enough I'll have two weeping women in my house. Permanently."

Ah, there it was. Sasuke didn't want Ino moving in with him and Hinata. Even more so he really didn't want Hinata crying. Turning back to face the lake he finally understood why he'd been receiving so many dirty looks all day. Under his breath he mumbled a strained 'Thank you.'

It felt bad to have Sasuke of all people showing him any kindness. Shikamaru remembered a time when the boy had been a friend who smiled easily and laughed with joy. Now he studied him from the corner of his eye and saw a man that didn't know how to laugh. A memory rose up in his mind, it had been the week after the massacre.

- ~ - ~ - ~

_Shikamaru ran as he was chased along with Kiba and his cousins by an Inuzuka pack of puppies. Shino sat by watching them with a small smile on his face. All of a sudden all of their mothers appeared at the clan gates. Shikamaru could see his mother in the distance at their gates, Shino's mother standing silently at their gate, and Kiba's mom and aunts in front of them. Looking for the reason they had all come out he turned in a circle until he spotted his friend._

_Sasuke was bandaged, his clothes crusted over in brownish-red stuff, and his head bowed. As he walked by Kiba went to say something only to have Inukuza-san cover his mouth and drag him back. Shikamaru saw Sasuke flinch as they were all pulled back from him. Sasuke simply pulled back his shoulders, his head rising as he looked forward. Right then he looked a lot like Uchiha-sama, rigid. Sasuke had never been rigid, but Shikamaru watched as he walked on into the shadows that darkened the path to the Uchiha Compound, where they never played._

- ~ - ~ - ~

Years later Shikamaru knew that that day had been the day Sasuke was released from the Hospital. Later he would realize that that brownish-reed stuff he hadn't recognized as a child was actually blood. After that day none of them had talked to Sasuke, taking the hint from their mother's actions. Now Shikamaru could admit that they had all acted deplorably. The dark clans that had often been defended by the Uchiha Clan, whose children had played together, had turned their backs on the only Uchiha that remained. They had turned their backs on a child.

It was why Shikamaru felt bad to receive any kindness from the man next to him. Especially, since he had read the Anbu reports on the Uchiha's surveillance after the massacre. The reports had been written years before he'd read them but his gut had clenched and his shame had mounted.

They had stated facts, detached of what they witnessed. No one but those Anbu, the Third, Naruto, and himself knew what Sasuke had been through. No one knew that he had woken from his Sharigan torture only to bury his entire clan without help. As a seven year old boy he had buried vase after vase of ashes, giving them their Uchiha burial rights in their ancestral dwelling. No one knew that he had spent every night for weeks scrubbing the blood out of the Uchiha compound floors. That the seven year old had eaten burnt food for weeks on end, or that he never slept on the nights of the full moon.

It was shameful to know his village, his clan had stood by and allowed such things. Then again this village had done the same to the son of their Fourth Hokage, the Sixth Hokage. There wasn't much Shikamaru could say and it was too late to apologize. So instead he sat there, with his once friend, in silence.

* * *

As Kurenai-sensei took the chibi out of the water and Kiba helped her pack up, Shino and Ino started packing up the food. Choji and Hiza helped her pick up the chairs and put away the table. Soon everyone was ready to go home after an afternoon spent together. Turning Hinata's searching gaze finally found Sasuke sitting by the trees next to Shikamaru. His eyes were trained on her and she could feel her blush start to burn on her cheeks. Whereas she had lost sight of him he hadn't lost her for a second. Turning away she focused on Ino as she walked in a tamed manner beside Hiza and Choji.

When she turned in Sasuke's direction she found him standing right behind her. Surprised she let out a slight 'Meep!' that however only caused him to smirk down at her. With a 'humph' Hinata walked toward the group feeling her blush increase. In matter of seconds she felt his strong callused hand envelope her smaller one. Looking up at him he only offered her a squeeze of his hand.

Soon goodbyes were said as they headed in opposite directions, Choji and Hiza walking Kurenai-sensei and the baby home while Shino and Kiba went with her and Sasuke. She turned to see Shikamaru hold Ino back and tried to head back only to have Sasuke give her a shake of his head and tug her along in the direction of home. Hinata looked over her shoulder hoping they worked things out. Facing forward and listening to Kiba's words Hinata decided it was best to stay out of the couple's problems.

Walking along with her teammates and her husband Hinata felt a heavy gaze and turned toward Sasuke. His onyx eyes were fixed on her the same way they had in the kitchen earlier in the day. So much had happened that she had completely forgotten they had their own matters to resolve. Swallowing, Hinata turned away feeling her skin heat just from the way he was looking at her.

Before long Shino and Kiba walked into their own Compounds and left them to walk alone toward their own. Feeling nervous and hot Hinata didn't know what to do. Sure she had kissed him earlier but now…now-

Two rough hands framed her face and pulled her closer as a set of lips crashed onto hers for a second time that day. And then Hinata didn't know up from down all she knew was that she couldn't get enough.

* * *

A tempting vixen, that's what she was. She had the kindness of an angel, the beauty of a princess, and the kiss of a siren. His hand slid into her long locks clenching them in his fist as he brought her closer still. His other arm wrapped about her waist pressing her body closer until he could feel her thundering heartbeat through his chest. He groaned as her hands found their way into his hair pulling him down meeting him thrust for thrust in the delicious cavern of her mouth.

Walking her back until her back was against their front door. It was if she couldn't get close enough and there was nothing more seductive than the thought of her needing him. If they didn't get inside soon…well there was no one here to see anything but she was shy and…Kami. Her hands underneath his shirt, on his bare skin turned his blood to molten lava. Knowing this couldn't continue here he grabbed a hold of her luscious curves and hoisted her up. Those amazing thighs wrapped around his hips, her arms locking behind his head. The height was enough for her to be just a bit higher than him, she tilted his head back and kissed him as he swallowed her moan.

Walking into the house without bothering to kick off his shoes he headed for the couch. He was about to put her down when the last ounce of blood in his brain triggered a thought he wished he could ignore.

'_You can't! Not like this.'_

Sliding her down his body until her feet touched the ground he gentled his kiss. He fed her sweet kisses until he found the strength to pull away. He rested his forehead against her own taking in her flushed cheeks and confused eyes. Sighing he kissed her forehead and pulled away completely. He could tell she didn't understand why he had stopped and right then all he wanted to do was ignore his rationale and heed his desire. But they needed more time before they took that step, Sasuke wouldn't be able to stand it if she gave him that hurt look. He could ignore it on anyone else but not her.

"We have time Hime. Let's take our time."

Clenching his jaw, Sasuke turned for the bathroom yet again leaving a confused and dazed Hinata behind him.

'I hate cold showers.'

* * *

Hope you liked it! To all of those living in the States Happy Labor Day! So please review, and let me know what you think or any suggestions. Until next time Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8 Winter Then Spring

Disclaimer: Still I own nothing but debt.

~ANNOUNCEMENT~

A/N: Sorry about the delay with the update but I've had a schedule change and so this might become the norm. So look for updates anywhere between Thursdays and Sundays. Moving on to more relevant things this was supposed to go up for 9/11 but even if it's a little late I'd like to dedicate this to all the survivors and those left behind. My prayers go out to them as well as the families of those that died in the Libya incident this week. Even though anime/manga are fictional they can teach us a lot about life and help us get through difficult times.

DEFINITION: Obon is a traditional Japanese festival that lasts three days. It is a time for each family to visit their ancestral graves and pay homage to their dead.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

After a fitful night of sleep Sasuke woke up at dawn as he usually did. Reaching out his hand skimmed over the surface of the bed only to find cold sheets. Lifting his head Sasuke looked around but didn't see his wife, perhaps that was for the best. After last night he had no doubts things might be awkward and he really didn't want to take a cold shower so early in the morning. Reluctantly rolling out of bed in an unbecoming fashion for a ninja Sasuke headed for the bathroom.

Emerging half an hour later he dressed in his normal black attire complete with family crest. As he walked out into the hallway Sasuke caught what seemed to be angry whispers. He dropped his head back onto his shoulders and closed his eyes, allowing a heavy sigh to escape. _'Perhaps my clan had the right idea, this constant stream of visitors in the mornings is annoying.' _Taking a deep breath he walked out to the foyer expecting to find his wife and whoever the intruder was this time but there was no one. Curious he opened the front door and looked around to find three Hyugas quietly arguing at the gates.

The Prodigy. The stuck up arsehole was heatedly bickering in hushed tones with Hinata, who was actually throwing it back from what Sasuke could see. Walking out onto the dirt path he walked up to his wife, her cousin, and, now that he could see his face, Ko. From the looks of it the older Hyuga was playing the man in middle in this discussion. As soon as he stood beside his wife Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. The gesture however seemed to infuriate Hyuga even more.

"This, you left our family for This? He's a traitor, below you in every way. For Kami's sake Hinata-sama you would bring shame upon our family to lie down with this…this monster."

"Take it back."

"Take what back Hinata-sama? The truth, this monster killed hundreds, his hands are bathed in blood. He should've died along with his deprived ilk."

Slap!

Sasuke didn't even have time to process the insult before the sound of skin meeting skin filled the air. Feeling her lunge forward again Sasuke brought her forcefully toward his chest. Her shoulders were heaving, and her breath labored, looking capable of murder.

"Get out."

"Hinata-sama-"

"Get out. Me I have nothing to be ashamed of, but you. Have you forgotten brother how far you have come? And how could you? Come into our home, into the dwellings of this clan and insult the head of the clan."

"I just-"

"I won't say it again brother, Get Out. You've done enough for one day, especially this day. Have you no honor or respect?"

His brows burrowing he looked up to see the Hyuga tense up. Just as he was about to speak again the other Hyuga took him by the arm and led him out the gates. As soon as that arsehole was out the gate the other Hyuga turned and bowed.

"Gomen-nasai Lord and Lady Uchiha. And arigato for your hospitality and understanding."

"Hn."

Typical Hyuga behavior always so polite and diplomatic in contrast to their darker counterparts, the Uchiha. Sasuke eyed the Hyuga as he turned and then faced them again, this time giving a deeper bow.

"Also The Hyuga Clan extends its condolences to the Uchiha in this time of mourning."

Sasuke's eyes simply narrowed, he didn't know why the Hyuga was offering condolences but Sasuke had seen enough in his life of this same thing to know he was being pitied. His shoulders went back and his nose jutted higher. Sasuke hated being pitied, no Uchiha was ever pitied. As if sensing that his mood had taken a turn for the worse Hinata made the proper acceptances and bows. Soon they were standing alone in the middle of the empty path.

"Why?"

Hinata turned to look at him as if determining what he was asking.

"Why the condolences?"

"Ano, Sasuke-kun Obon has started."

* * *

His body immediately tensed and his facial expression turned to stone. Hinata was thankful he wasn't questioning her about Neji and Ko. Ko was as predicted happy about the public announcement that the Hokage had made about the Uchiha name being cleared and the subsequent marriage announcement. Neji on the other hand was angry to say the least. Hinata had expected better from her nii-san than showing up on the first day of Obon and bringing up the massacre.

Turning to look at Sasuke she noticed he was looking off into the forest behind the compound. He looked as cold and emotionless as his father once had. He might as well have been a statue. Placing her hand on his chest she rested her head above his heart, feeling the calm rhythm of life within him. Little by little his muscles released the tension and he wrapped his arms around her. Safe, she felt completely protected right here, she knew that nothing could ever harm her as long as he was here.

"Demo, are we going to clear the graves?"

She felt him stiffen once more and then relax.

"Hn."

"What do you do for Obon Sasuke-kun?"

Silence met her question. Lifting her eyes to see him, she took in his far off gaze. It was once again fixated beyond the gates. It was clear there was something he needed to do. Pulling back from his embrace she wrapped her arms around herself to ward of the chill.

"Go Sasuke-kun. I'll be here when you get back."

His head turned toward her and a small bow of his head was all he gave her before he was gone. Looking around the compound Hinata turned for home. Everyone observed Obon differently, whereas she had always tried to celebrate the fond memories of her mother and uncle as well as the things they had enjoyed doing, others were bound to deal with their loss differently. Especially Sasuke who had lost so much in a blink of an eye. Hinata gave a small prayer for all of those left behind to grieve. For the parents who would never again see their children, for the spouses who would never feel those loving arms again, for the children who would turn to share their accomplishments only to find a void. Hinata said a prayer for each one of them, that they would one day find peace, that one day the pain wouldn't be so bad, that one day they would be able to smile again.

* * *

Sasuke landed on the outer limit of the clearing. The large stone was erected in the middle with so many names that soon another stone would have to be added. His sensei stood before it his head bowed, his hands in his pockets. Sasuke walked up behind him and stood with him in silence.

"You're late."

"Hn."

"Heh, guess that Uchiha gene is finally catching up with you. Soon you'll be late for everything."

"At least I have a genetic predisposition, what's your excuse?"

"The same. Your uncle gave me the same predisposition. I had never been late to a thing in my life until…"

Until one mission had gone wrong. Until his mother's baby brother had died in the line of duty sacrificing himself for the man that stood before him. And Sasuke couldn't even begrudge the sacrifice because if it hadn't been for that sacrifice he might not have the life he had today. Because one man died another man was able to teach Sasuke about teamwork, about sacrifice, about loyalty. Because of that sacrifice his uncle had given him the closest thing Sasuke had to family.

"Until my uncle died in the line of duty and gave you the Sharingan."

There was silence between the two Sharingan users. They were the last of their kind, the last of their bloodlines, and the last Sharingan users. This was the only man Sasuke could ever call family. Although unknown to many Kakashi was his guardian after the massacre, even though Sasuke had only seen him once a year on this date.

"I'll never say this again but I'm thankful that my uncle died out there. He died for something he believed in, not because of betrayal. And if he would have lived then I really would have been alone. So I'm thankful for what his sacrifice gave me."

His sensei didn't turn, didn't even say a word, but all the same Sasuke could see the tear rolling down from his black eye. Only a small bow was his answer and it was all that was needed. Both men had too much pride, both had been raised to be unemotional killing machines, both were to raw to say more. So there they stood teacher and student, survivors, sharing the melancholy silence that permeated the clearing. They took their turn to mourn and to honor their dead, all the while Sasuke thought of one name that wouldn't be added to the stone. He honored one man that saved hundreds of lives through one action, he thought of the brother that loved him so much he lived for him. Sasuke honored Itachi Uchiha the man who gave his life for this village but would never be recognized. How many fallen had gone to their graves without being recognized for their actions.

A crunching of leaves beneath sandals had both men turning to find an unnaturally morose blond slowly making his way toward them. He drew parallel to Sasuke, slightly behind Kakashi, giving a half hearted smile. All three turned back to the stone standing there lost in their own thoughts until movement brought them back to the present. Emerging from among the trees was team ten and Kurenai with the toddler walking beside her.

* * *

Kakashi tensed as he saw the little boy calmly walk into the clearing, with his little hands in his pockets while looking up at an overwrought Shikamaru. The chibi was a clone of his father with red eyes instead of the usual Sarutobi gray. Hell the kid even walked like his father, or ,If one looked closer, like Shikamaru. Kakashi studied the rigid shinobi as he came closer and thought just how different the genius had acted in the same scenario. Whereas Shikamaru had protected and helped raise his sensei's child Kakashi had done the opposite.

Kakashi had tried to work himself into the grave. He had taken Anbu mission after Anbu mission, each one with a higher death risk than the last. He had done everything possible to stay out of the village, to not see a blonde tyke with large blue eyes that reminded him of what he had lost. He probably would have died if Jiraya-jiji hadn't come home and talked some sense into him. So he appeased the old bat, he took one less suicide mission per month but then things changed. The massacre happened and all of the sudden he had a little boy that was his responsibility. After returning from a mission he had been informed he was the guardian of the last Uchiha, not any Uchiha, but Obito's nephew.

Kakashi had walked into that hospital and into the past. A pale, dark haired boy had lain unconscious on the gurney his eyes bandaged. It had been like seeing what Obito would have looked like after…after, if he had lived. It was realizing that that little boy would live Kakashi's life the same way he had before Obito that changed Kakashi. It was the understanding that just like him that boy had been the last of his clan, would be alone due to a family shame, would be expected to be genius. It was the epiphany that he was the child's guardian for one reason: had Obito been alive this would have been his responsibility, but he wasn't and the only remnant of Obito was in Kakashi, hence the child was Kakashi's responsibility. After that the suicide missions had ceased and he had watched over the sad little boy whose life would cause him festering pain.

Kakashi had been left with the son of his sensei and the nephew of his best friend. This was war, the orphans, the widows, the family members left behind to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts. Looking at the two boys… ,well men really, he had to say that he agreed with Sasuke. He was grateful for the buds spring had gifted him after what the harsh winter had taken. He was proud of the boy who followed his father's footsteps and protected his village. He was proud of the boy, who like him, had taken the wrong path but had eventually found his way to redemption. There was no greater satisfaction than seeing them happy after so much trial and even if they cried over the past, like he did, from time to time it was okay, because for the first time in a long time things were beginning to look up again.

* * *

The three men walked out of the clearing, leaving the team ten family to pay their respects to Asuma. Sasuke tilted his head back and looked up at the sky, as usual the skies were grey and the wind was chilly to the bone. It would rain tonight as it always did without fail on this date. Sasuke prepared himself for the cold wet night that lay before him. He would be soaked and sick by the time he finished clearing the graves.

"I'll see you all at the lantern dousing on Tuesday as well as the festival. I still have to go clear Mom, Dad, and Ero-senin's graves. Sakura-chan is waiting so Ja-ne."

Sasuke stood beside his sensei as the blond walked away.

"I should get started too. I'll be there all night with seven year's worth of rubble."

"Only a year's worth Sasuke, don't be so dramatic."

Sasuke froze, a year's worth? There should be seven years' worth of rubble covering his clan's graves. Confused he turned toward his sensei.

"I was going to do it alone but she was already there, so we silently cleaned it. Didn't seem strange as the years went by."

She cleaned his family's graves, she… he didn't know how to thank her or his sensei who had a clan sight to clear of his own.

"Come on she's probably waiting."

So slightly confused Sasuke walked along with his sensei toward the compound to face the woman who surprised him at every turn.

* * *

Hinata stepped out of the house as she saw the two figures approaching. Their walks were identical except for the level of tension in the bodies, the arrogance and aloofness however were the same. She joined them with the small hoes and buckets as well as gloves in hand. They didn't say anything as they walked into the forest behind the compound. Taking the turns that only an Uchiha would know they reached the alcove where the Uchiha burial site was located. It was a dark secluded clearing with a large oak in the middle whose trunk had a carved recess that held the ashes of what was the first Sharingan user. From the roots of the tree started the headstones and they branched out, kept in complete darkness.

Putting on her gloves, grabbing a little hoe, and a bucket Hinata knelt down by the tree and got to work. Not realizing the emotional responses she was evoking in her husband.

Hours later, after clearing out all the debris and placing flowers on the graves. Hinata held Sasuke's hand as he knelt before his parent's graves and, unbeknownst to anyone else, Itachi's. She studied his face from underneath her bangs. His jaw was clenched and his breaths deep, he looked as if he might cry but then there was a hand on his opposite shoulder. Looking up she saw Kakashi behind Sasuke, his hand squeezing her husband's shoulder. They all knew what it was to lose a parent, a void that no one could ever fill, the pain that it brought. Yet again Hinata offered a prayer for consolation, for solace.

* * *

Kakashi had gone home earlier although not soon enough to have gotten to the other side without having been drenched. That night Sasuke sat on the couch facing the window sill and watched the downpour. It was the first year after the massacre that he was inside in the warmth instead of out there soaked to the bone pulling weeds. Sighing, he placed his hand against the cold glass, lost in his thoughts.

He didn't know how long he sat there with his legs stretched out on top of the seat, his back resting against the arm of the seat. Then his legs were being tapped, Sasuke looked up to find his wife in one of his long sleeved shirts. She looked dwarfed by the size of the shirt that reached her knees. She spread his legs and somehow laid down between them. She spread the blanket she had brought with her over their bodies and then rested against his chest until she could nuzzle his neck. With an eyebrow raised Sasuke just shook his head and wrapped his arms around her until they were both comfortable.

"Do you like the rain Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Why?"

"It was my only companion when sensei left."

"Oh."

"Do you? Like it… I mean?"

"Hai, it washes away everything and gives life to everything that survived the winter."

Staring out into the raging torrent, from inside his warm home, wrapped up with his wife, Sasuke agreed with his Hime. They had both survived the long cold winter and now it seemed the spring had seen it fit to reward them their perseverance.

* * *

Well hope you liked, even though it was short and please don't leave without leaving a review/comment. I really appreciate them and take into consideration what you say. So until next time Ciao!


End file.
